Mending a Broken Heart
by medeathecat
Summary: Asil is an old wolf who is waiting to die. Can he find a reason to keep living?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - the characters belong to Patricia Briggs who I would love to meet some day and talk predators. I make no money from this labor of love and all mistakes are mine.**

Chapter 1

"He's an ass, but I love him", were the words whispered as soft as a gentle wind.

Sage sat down on the back step looking out at the woods behind Charles and Anna's house. Anna handed Sage a cup of green tea and sipped her hot chocolate nodding her head sadly.

Sage sighed as she sipped her tea. She had just left after a trip to Asil's greenhouse and he was in a foul mood today, growling and eyes flashing with annoyance.

Word on the street was that he'd snapped at the agricultural delivery man, the road crew clearing the street in front of his house, and the repair shop that had changed the oil on his car.

Word around town mentioned that unless you didn't value your life, in whatever form, you were cautioned to stay away until whatever was bugging The Moor was resolved.

()()()()

Sage had been away on her shopping trip to Missoula with Anna and they came back to a town on edge.

Anna and she were planning a shower for a soon-to-be bride and they drove into town in the Expedition that Bran had lent them.

As was the usual case when someone headed to Missoula, there would be requests to pick up this and that, a package being held, or some piece of furniture held for pick up. Some of the townspeople didn't like to head to the bigger center, not confident of their wolf's control around a lot of strangers.

Hence the extended trip. They had stayed at the pack-owned condo and shopped. They had sampled a new restaurant and found it acceptable. They had made a small dent in Costco's extensive inventory.

Dropping off the various packages around town, Sage had felt the unease as she visited more and more people. She had turned down tea after the first three houses, expressing the need to get home and unpack herself.

The common theme in each conversation had been that while she was away the tension in town had ratcheted up and finally was pointing straight at Asil. More than one had wondered if his attitude and the girls being away might be the cause.

Sage had dropped Anna and her packages off at the house and Charles had been at the door as they drove up. He had almost raced down the steps and enveloped his bride in his arms as she stepped out. Obviously their mating bond was alive and well and she had given him the heads up she was near.

Sage was happy that her 'Charlie' had found someone after all these years. Anna and Charles appeared to be so good for each other and while she had been friends with Charles over the years, there had never been even a spark of interest from either of them past friendship.

Sage headed to her little house nestled in the woods. She hopped out and unloaded her own purchases and then hopped back in to drive the vehicle back to Bran's house, and then would walk home. She loved to walk and her wolf approved of the exercise.

While striding along, she mulled over the remarks from the townspeople. She would go home and make something and drop it off tomorrow at Asil's house, and the excuse would be that she wanted to pick his brain on the flowers for the upcoming wedding. While he only grew roses, he had a very good grasp of which flowers would be appropriate for such an occasion.

Sage helped out any who asked for assistance as sort of a volunteer wedding planner. Not that living in a town the size of Aspen Creek needed planning and taking hours and hours of work, but it was something she liked to do as a hobby.

()()()()

After a good night's sleep in her own bed, Sage hummed as she packed her basket. She had made a stew that reminded her of her home so long ago. The spices that had been waiting to be picked up were fresh, but the seeds to plant in her garden in the spring were even more appreciated. She had added in a cherry cobbler that he had never turned down, and the package of tea he had ordered from his homeland of oh so long ago was also in the basket.

She dropped over to chat and immerse herself in his flowers in his beloved greenhouse. Her wolf was on edge today and she wanted the usually calming atmosphere that the greenhouse and it's tiny residents gave her. It wasn't time for the full moon as yet but she couldn't get over how restless she was. Normally she was more in control.

Unfortunately, Asil was appearing to be having another bad day himself and nothing he was attempting was to his satisfaction. The soil mix felt wrong for his little ones; the heater wasn't working to his exact requirements; and just generally, the air in the greenhouse was off. Off, not like cool or hot, but just off.

Asil had banned her to the far end of the greenhouse away from him and ordered her to deadhead flowers if she wanted to make herself useful, or better yet, leave.

She had mentioned that she had brought a picnic basket of food. That too had set him off and he had then openly growled at her and ordered her to leave, and preferably, never return.

She had walked with as much dignity as she could past him, simply raising an eyebrow in his direction as she headed out the door. She closed the door softly, even then remembering the first tirade she had heard from Asil about not scaring the precious plants as they continued their journey through life. That too was off. Usually Asil was the one to state attitude in his greenhouse would hurt his little ones and to leave it outside.

By the time she had made it safely into the car and driving down the driveway, the strong front she had portrayed deflated and her tears started to roll unchecked down her cheeks. She hoped that the sound of a heart literally breaking from grief wasn't audible to werewolf ears and he couldn't hear that he was essentially driving her away. He had been forcing more and more distance between them lately but the animosity was new and it turned out it was more than she could take.

She had sought refuge as she drove past Charles and Anna's house, happy to see the SUV that Charles had purchased for Anna's exclusive use sitting in its' parking space. The steering wheel of her car seemed to turn on its own to begin the drive to the front step.

Anna heard the car stop and was beside the driver's door, not asking questions but opening her arms to comfort her friend.

She and Sage had bonded as women and friends the first time they met. Each had their own horror stories of life with a former pack and while they had never exactly exchanged notes, acknowledged that they both had had a pretty bad time. Sure, there were rumors and tidbits of information had leaked out, but all the real and total tales had never been confirmed.

()()()()

Sage sat on the cedar step looking out.

"I'm thinking of asking Bran to allow me to leave."

Female werewolves were not allowed to run as lone wolves and it was the law, however outdated that they must be a member of a pack. Bran, the Marrock was very, very firm on that.

Twenty years she had been here and felt healed, at least on the outside. Maybe Bran could pave the way for her to find somewhere new to live. Maybe she could go back home. Her old wolf pack had been resurrected was now being led by a new Alpha and by all reports he sounded fair and hopefully wise beyond his years.

If she thought about it, she missed home. She missed the weather, and the air, and the scenery, and the unique attitude from the Southwest. She missed the spices in the foods, not that werewolves needed spices, but it was nice to take the time sometimes and not just throw a hunk of red meat on the table and dig in.

Anna stood up as Sage rose to her feet. She could sense that her friend had made a decision and she could see that her mind was at peace.

She would ask Bran tomorrow if he would consider her request.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a new fandom for me and I thank you for taking the time to read and review. All mistakes are mine.**

Chapter 2

Sage stood quietly in front of Bran's desk. Her hands were clasped tightly in front of her and her face was pinched, as if worrying what to say and how to say it correctly. She was normally a bubbly and exuberant person and fun to be with but the woman standing there today was none of the above.

Bran waited her out. He had already heard from Anna about what had transpired yesterday and of her concern for her friend.

This was not something that could be smoothed over with a pat on the head and a cup of coffee; really, really strong coffee. Bran liked his coffee very strong, a throwback to his much younger years.

He waited patiently for her to begin.

"Bran, I've been living in Aspen Creek for almost twenty years. I needed the time and the space and I thank you for allowing me to heal, but I think it's time for me to go home."

There, she'd said it.

Immediately she felt a sense of relief, peeking through lowered eyelids at her Alpha and waiting for his response. She was under no illusions that Anna may or may not have paved the way for this conversation. Part of the reason she had unloaded her thoughts on Anna was to test out her response.

Bran steepled his fingers in front of his face, his elbows resting lightly on the desk. He appeared to be considering her request. She was unmated and therefore had no official standing in the pack. Sage was not that young having been born before women were allowed to vote. At the same time, she was a dominant female and while officially she held no official place, she was much sought after for her knowledge, her friendship and her many skills.

"Do you need an answer today or can I look into it, Sage?"

Bran looked at her just in time for her to quickly drop her eyes.

"If possible, can you fast track any change in my residency as soon as is proper? I would like to find a home in time for spring, start up a garden and get my herbs in the ground. "

They both knew that that was just an excuse and the real reason was just down the road. The sooner she left, the better.

Bran nodded his head.

"I'll check it out and see what I can do. We have a number of packs out there and there are a few wolves that you know still around."

That said it all. Yes, there were wolves there that she did not want to be near, but she had also left some friends who could protect her if need be.

Sage nodded her head and waited to be dismissed. Instead, Bran stood up and came around the desk, stopping just in front of her. He looked at her and his eyes softened.

"I know, he's an ass, and you have tried, Sage. I just don't know if he can let go his sorrow to let you in."

He was not a tall man, heck he was not even the strongest looking man in the pack, but he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a hug. His power flared and seemed to envelope them both as they stood together.

Sage stifled a sob and nodded as she let her head rest on his chest, quite a feat since she was so much taller than he was, and sighed.

He knew.

Straightening up, she nodded her head and turned to go.

"I'll call you when I make a decision."

()()()()

Bran sat at his desk after Sage left, thinking. He knew that she had feelings for Asil but Asil was adamant that he did not want a 'damn woman' hanging around him. It would mean commitment, and compassion and caring and yes, love. He was holding out that one of these days, and sooner rather than later that Bran would think it was time and kill him.

Bran and Asil talked, never speaking of the 'old days' but generalities about how things change but how they stayed the same. They carefully steered away from speaking of their mates from so long ago.

While Bran had that gift to get into people's minds, he knew that Asil was alone with his thoughts and would unconsciously restlessly wander his house at night.

Bran also knew that Asil's thoughts drifted to Sari in times of stress, or sadness.

He never spoke about her to anyone and there were few stories of their time together. After 200 years, he still missed her. Bran could feel that when he was really troubled, he would close himself off from the wolf pack bond.

He remembered how Anna had killed the witch who had taken Asils' bride from him oh so long ago. Bran hated witches, and for good reason. His mother had been a witch and had imprisoned both he and Samuel for many years, forcing them to do terrible things at her whim. He had finally broken free and he and Samuel had escaped her clutches at the moment of her death. Yes, he had killed his own mother to gain their freedom.

Asil had tried to properly thank Anna, and for that matter Charles, but he knew that they knew how he felt. Anna was an Omega Wolf and even though she had only found out what she really was not that long ago, her caring attitude was like a balm to all who came near her. She was the perfect mate for Charles and he only needed to be near her to calm his own demons his job as the Marrock's second and trained assassin required.

Anna was coming into her own and with Asil's help had embraced the role she was destined for. He had been patient, knowing now that she was a damaged wolf and he had taken his time letting her come to him with questions about proper protocol for an Omega.

At the same time, Sage was around to, as Asil's complaint to Bran said, 'bother me when I want to be left alone'. He heard complaints that she brought him food that he wasn't used to, disturbed the silence of his greenhouse when he wanted to work in peace, and generally, be there.

It took a lot for Sage to get upset but it appeared that Asil had found her final nerve and snapped it.

()()()()

Sage walked out of the house and climbed into her car preparing to go home, already mentally deciding what she should take and what she should leave. Unfortunately she still needed some winter clothes even if she would never wear them back home. It would be too hot for them down south, but unless she delayed her journey until spring had truly arrived, it would still be pretty cold driving through the states in a t shirt and shorts.

She walked into her tiny little house that until now had been a retreat and looked around. So many things she had gained over the years. What to take and what to leave.

She decided to start in the basement where all her stored belongings were. Some boxes were from her move up to Montana and those she tackled first, opening one box after another, wrinkling her nose at the dust.

Generally it was mostly clothes and trinkets and she quickly discarded most of it in her mind. Sage had admitted a long time ago that she was a clotheshorse and her closets, yes, closets confirmed it. These things were twenty years old and yes, they would fit, but she acknowledged that they were way out of style and she wouldn't be caught dead in any of it.

She picked up a pen and closing up the boxes again, she wrote, 'give away'.

Next she tackled her 'summer' closet, choosing what she wanted to take, mindful that her car was only so big. She knew that Bran could have anything shipped and she would never see the bill but she wanted to make a clean start and do it on her own.

All too soon, she had what she wanted to keep corralled in her spare bedroom.

She looked in the fridge, noticing the stew that she had made to supposedly share with Asil. Wrinkling her nose, she dumped it in the garbage, moaning over the effort to make it, but unable to look at it, much less eat it.

In honor of the occasion, she took out a very large steak from the deep freeze and set it to quickly thaw. Today she wanted meat, and only meat, and the rarer the better.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to Patricia Briggs for allowing us to play with her characters. All mistakes are mine.**

Chapter 3

Sage paced around her tidy house. Although she was not a messy person, she had cleaned it to within an inch of it's life, not wanting to leave a mess for anyone else when she left. She felt at ease with her decision. It was time to go and make another life for herself. Maybe she could put aside her doubts and look to the future.

An adventure. Something to look forward to. Maybe a mate.

Sage jumped as she received the call from Bran in her mind. He wanted to see her in two hours.

She took her time getting ready. A shower, her favorite body lotion, and her new outfit that she had just brought back from her latest trip to Missoula. She sat down for a snack at the kitchen table but only picked at her food. Werewolves could eat anytime but the food sat in her stomach like a lump of coal.

She checked her watch. If she walked there, she would still be in time and the exercise would do her good. She loved the smell of the evergreens and the quietness of the rural town. Putting on her jacket and pulling the collar up to protect her face from the wind she stepped out and began her journey.

Sage walked up the steps to Bran's house and stamped the snow off her boots. She politely knocked and walked in shedding her outerwear on the chair by the door and removed her boots, placing them on the large mat just inside.

It was only snow but she hated making a mess on such a lovely floor. She remembered how much fun it had been to add the final coats of sealant, working beside Bran and Charles. Leah was nowhere to be found, stating that she wasn't prepared to chip her newly gelled nails.

()()()()

She thought back to when Charles had saved her from a very violent Alpha who had terrorized her horribly. Somehow, Bran had somehow been appraised of the situation and Charles had shown up and after he was finished, there was a new Alpha of the pack and Sage was travelling with Charles back to Aspen Creek.

She had never been in a plane before and in spite of her submissive posture, she had taken a bit of interest in the flight.

Charles was a good judge of character and sensing that she needed some communication to put her at ease, he pointed out various landmarks as they flew over them.

Bran had been waiting at the airport when they landed and had tried to put her at ease, but unfortunately she was as jumpy as a newly changed werewolf and was having trouble coping with strange noises or sudden movements. He had driven her to his house and showed her into his office, where he had seated her in a big comfy leather chair in front of his desk, but left the door open so that she didn't feel trapped as he tried to make her feel comfortable.

He explained that he would give her time to adjust and get herself back under control. It was a restful little community and there would be nobody judging her for what happened.

After living in a room in the hotel for a month Bran suggested one day that she might want to think about moving to a more permanent location. He let her think about it and dropped in one day to check on her. He had looked over her drawings of what she wanted to build to live in and wondered aloud why she didn't want to make her place larger since she was building it anyway, but she had politely asked that it be small, one person small. She wanted, no, needed to be alone to heal and to move on. He had looked at her and nodded his head.

Sage's father had been a carpenter and she had grown up playing in the sawdust and learning how to use the tools of the trade. She had learned the proper techniques and how he had admonished her to always use them safety unless she wanted to lose a finger here and there. She had looked down at his own hands, missing a finger on each hand and smiled. He had always told her he lost them in the war, never saying WHICH war.

She hadn't asked for help and erected the walls and roof trusses herself. She had taken her time, all the while staying in a tent on the premises. Other wolves had offered to help her build but she had politely turned them down. It was her healing period and she needed the time and the space to heal.

Bran or Charles would stop in, commenting on her superb workmanship and offering to help if needed, but she politely declined each offer. She was in no rush to finish. When it was finally sealed in with shingles and doors and windows she took down her tent and moved in, sleeping in her unfinished bedroom in her sleeping bag on the floor.

Sage took her time choosing furniture and paint. She liked to bring home books of everything from tile samples to cupboard stains.

Some days she worked, and some she couldn't. Some of the worst periods she would change to wolf and travel over the Marrock's land, hunting and sleeping out in the wild.

Sage remembered when she had been found by Charles as she prepared to devour a young buck she had just brought down. He stood at the edge of the clearing as she looked up then she stepped back, giving him the privilege of the choicest piece. He had stalked down and instead, had started to gnaw on a leg. They had eaten their fill and moved to the edge of the clearing, preparing to lay down for a nap.

Charles had waited for her to lay down then he snuggled close to her, enveloping her in his warmth and protections and watching over her as she slept.

He had loped back with her to her place in town and since he could change very fast he finished his change first in the bathroom. He prepared to leave but knocked on her bedroom door letting her know that his da wanted to see her. Then he had left.

She spent a lot of time in the shower having been wolf for almost a week and arrived at Brans' house.

Bran must have seen that she looked calmer because he beckoned her to a seat by the fireplace and handed her a cup of his secret stash of Welsh tea. He knew she never touched coffee and he needed to discuss something with her.

He gave her a job.

Bran had noticed that she seemed good at spotting a wolf on the brink of losing control of their temper. He had taken notice and wanted to make her his unofficial wolf litmus test.

Asil the Moor needed help in the greenhouse, but, and he put up his hand to stop any argument, he had not requested it. In fact, he told her that Asil would not want any kind of help with his beloved flowers but Bran wanted her to try anyway. He hastened to add that Asil was quite adept and while he didn't need 'help' in the true sense of the word, he wanted her to just be there.

He didn't have to remind her that Asil spoke to nobody and wanted nothing to do with anybody. He growled at the grocery delivery boy, he growled at the agricultural delivery men, and he growled at anybody who even stepped foot on his property.

Bran gave no time frame to complete the task and left her to figure it out. He had no desire to kill Asil this day or any time soon and thought that the old wolf needed to spend more time on this earth.

Sage had walked out shaking her head.

She had thought long and hard about what she was being ordered to do. It was a tall order and one fraught with danger.

Everyone knew that Asil's wolf was just waiting for an excuse to emerge and destroy. He was almost out of control and control was only being held by a single claw.

Sage shrugged her shoulders. Bran had ordered she try and while she had no real death wish to head to the old wolf's lair, well, she had almost died already.

The first time, she made up a picnic basket of some stew and sweets. Her baking was well known in the area and her recipes were treasured by anyone who received a copy.

She climbed into her car and headed down the road.

There was no sign of life in the yard and Sage could hear Asil talking to his tiny residents in the closest greenhouse to the house as she climbed out of the car. She knew that he had heard the car drive up but he never come out to investigate.

She assumed that he knew who it was. Werewolf ears were like that. Smell and sound were so much more enhanced.

She pulled the basket from the seat beside her and headed to the front step of the house. She set the basket down on a chair by the door in the shade and walked back down toward the greenhouse.

Sage opened the door and peeked in.

Asil was at the far end of the greenhouse and looked up as she walked in.

"Close the door. I don't want my precious little ones to catch cold," he growled.

Sage closed the door a little too loudly for his liking.

"And don't slam the door!"

Sage smiled to herself. He was in fine form today.

"Hi, Asil. I found a new recipe and wanted someone to try it out. I put it on your step in the shade."

Asil grumbled. Damn women.

Sage spoke again.

"No rush but when you are done with the basket you can drop it on my verandah sometime?"

With that, she opened the door and slid out, closing it softly. She could hear him plainly grumble.

"Damn it woman. You let cool air in again. "

She smiled and walking to her car, started it and drove away.

Her basket returned to her place three days later.

That had been fifteen years ago.

Sage became a frequent visitor, never on a schedule and sometimes just dropping in to chat. She never stayed long, just long enough to chat as he worked, or help in the greenhouse. She kept it light and there was never any expectations.

Sometimes she stayed for lunch, or sometimes she just dropped off packages that he had arranged to be held for him.

A few times, he actually walked down to her place, knowing that she was heading into Missoula to purchase something for his little charges or to pick up a shipment, like a new set of cuttings.

Gradually Asil was warming up to Sage. She could tell when he was really on edge and depending on the day she stayed or didn't. She could see that some days he actually wanted to chat, a bit, and that gave her hope that eventually he would open up to her even more.

At the same time, he could see that some days she too was hurting. If she had a nightmare, he might see her early in the morning heading to the calmness of the greenhouse to center herself once again. Asil made sure that he was there and made sure that there was a pot of tea ready when she wanted to stop.

Asil had few friends and over the years they had grown more comfortable with each other, having suppers together at least once a week, and now and then, a friendly game of chess.

That too had taken time. Wolves and any kind of competition did not go well, and there were serious ground rules to be followed and agreed to before the game commenced. Food near at hand was a must and a bell on the side of the board was there to be rung if feelings were getting out of hand. Then the game ended immediately and no feelings were hurt. They both had used it a number of times over the years.

Bran had put her with his pack 'to heal', but the years went on and before she knew it, she had been here for close to twenty years.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for taking the time to read. As always, all mistakes are mine.**

Chapter 4

Sage brought her picnic baskets over to Asil's place, never trying for on a schedule, but randomly as if she thought of him on a whim. One month became two, became six, became years.

Gradually she stayed for a minute then a few minutes watching him as he worked. One day she had asked if she could do something to help.

He showed her how he wanted his flowers deadheaded and sent her to the far end of the greenhouse so he could work in peace, but anytime he looked up or came near her conversation continued. She spoke of generalities, and nothing in particular, explaining how the sun had set between the trees and sending out slivers of light as it went down. She spoke of how she loved when the pack would go on a run together but at the same time how much fun it was just to run with one or two others, or alone.

She spoke of what she was building at her place, or helping to build at someone else's. She commented how the wood felt after it was sanded, and how her dad had taught her to always rub it with the grain. She spoke of how she had learned from her father how to appreciate the years a tree took to grow and how she personally wanted to honor its' wood after it was cut down.

She never spoke of her roots or how she had come to Aspen Creek and Asil was too polite to ask. He had heard rumors and how Charles had taken care of the problem, and bringing her to the Marrock to heal.

Asil had put out his own feelers and had eventually handled the other problem wolves who had terrorized Sage. Bran had known of his efforts after the fact but had not commented other than to say that he could have sent Charles back. Asil had calmly stated that there was no problem and neither Bran nor Charles for that matter, need concern themselves.

Gradually Sage had wormed her way into Asil's life, not pushing per se, but seeming to show up when he needed her most. She seemed to know when to come and when to stay away.

Asil's wolf was used to Sage's wolf and while there were no outward displays of affection, each was calmer near each other. They were both inside damaged bodies.

And that's what made it so hard now.

Asil had begun to lean on Sage almost as a balm to his pain. He could not say when he had begun to actually look forward to her visits, thinking of her and what she was doing. Mind you, he never told her his true thoughts, preferring to stay his aloof self, but still….

()()()()

Suddenly, and without warning, Asil changed and he grew more brusque and irritable. Everything that she did became cause to complain about and she was at odds what might have changed.

Then had come the blow-up and as he ordered her to leave, his dominant side made a full and terrifying appearance.

Sage didn't know what had happened, but she needed to leave, and soon.

()()()()

Asil was in his house when the grocery delivery boy made his bi-weekly stop. The boy grated on his nerves on a good day with his never ending chatter about this and that. Asil figured one day he would just eat him and be done with it, solving at least one problem. He shrugged his shoulders at a mother losing her son. He wasn't worth much anyway and since the boy had no plans to go further in life the world might be a better place without him. At least that was Asil's opinion.

And that was when he heard that Sage was leaving in two days' time and a going-away party would be held the next evening. She had been accepted to join a pack back in her home state. She had already given away most of the things she was not taking with her and her house would be occupied by the young couple who had just married.

Asil stopped in shock.

He had not seen or heard from Sage since he had ordered her away and had wondered why she had not come back to see him. Usually she stayed away a day or so to let him cool off, then she would be back tormenting his ears with mindless chatter once again.

If he sat down and thought about it, he had missed her.

Asil paid the boy and thoughtfully put away his groceries. He needed to talk to Bran.

He padded up the steps and into the house. He had never knocked before and wasn't about to now. He could sense Bran in his study and the door was open so he stepped to the doorway, waiting for Bran to lift his head.

Bran put down his pen and closed his lap top.

"I just heard that Sage is leaving. Are you angry with her?" asked Asil.

Bran shook his head no.

"She approached me and asked me to find her a pack back in her home state. She says she misses the weather and wanted to be there in time to start a garden and plant her herbs."

There was silence as each digested the way this conversation might be headed.

Asil spoke.

"I thought she was happy here."

Bran shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, I did too, but it appears that she wants to go back down south. Something about wanting to start over. She says she feels better now and wants to go home."

He watched Asil for some kind of reaction.

"She's female, Bran and shouldn't be travelling alone. Is anyone escorting her to make sure she's safe until she gets settled?"

Bran smiled to himself. He just knew that there was something between those two and hopefully a little distance for a while might bring it out. What was the saying, 'Absence makes the heart grow fonder'?

He nodded. "I asked Tristan to escort her. He's a new wolf but he's in control enough for the job. I want to see how he acts in front of other wolves and I might as well know now. I'm almost ready to send him back to his pack, and this is his practical test to see if he's ready."

He watched Asil digest the information, trying to place this Tristan wolf.

"Isn't he the wolf who came from Florida after he was caught ripping the doors off cars in the parking lot?"

Bran nodded. Normally this kind of thing would have been handled by the Alpha but there was a new leader there and he had not been there long enough to be able to handle this comfortably. With the werewolves coming out, everyone was walking on eggshells and this kind of publicity was not appreciated.

Tristan the wolf was young, and brash and dominant. He had been picking fights with his other pack mates and Bran had made the decision that while he was still wet behind the ears as wolves go, he needed to sort out the rights and wrongs of being a werewolf before he did something that would require a visit from Charles. Having Charles show up meant that there was a very good possibility of an opening in the pack.

Asil grimaced. That young pup was still brash and he had snarled at him one day when he was trying to be flippant and mouthy.

"Are you sure he can be trusted? He still needs some seasoning and while Sage can certainly put him in his place if she wanted to, I'm not sure how they will get along on a drive of that length."

Bran pretended to ponder the situation, letting Asil stew a bit. Huh, this might be interesting.

"He needs to know his parameters and there is no time like the present to find out if he can handle being back in a larger setting. Going with Sage they will have to stop overnight somewhere. I gave her the option of wanting to book somewhere to stay the first night but she said she would play it by ear. If Tristan drives part of the time, they could put some serious miles on the first day and get in fairly early on the second day. I'm expecting a report from her when they arrive about his ability to handle himself in uncontrolled environments like a larger center. His Alpha is willing to accept him back and is feeling a bit more confident of his ability to rule now. He just needed some time without any major distractions and the pack appears to be adjusting."

Asil grimaced but bowed his head to the decision. He was about to turn on his heel and leave but Bran stopped him.

"Sage's party will be in the hall. She has been a very popular resident these many years and a lot of people are sad to see her go. I hope that you can take a few minutes to wish her the best."

Asil nodded his head and strode away. There was just enough of an order in there that he would go.

He kept looking at his clock all afternoon. He was trying to think of a going away present that was personal enough but not 'personal'.

Asil wandered into his greenhouse where his newest little ones were maturing. He wandered up and down the aisles thinking which one he would give her to 'start' her garden. He stopped in front of one area looking carefully over them all. He selected a pot, lifting it out of its holder and checked it over.

This particular rose was growing straight without even the hint of a bend in the stem. He looked carefully and could see the beginning of little nubs. He walked back to the front and placing it on a workbench, he proceeded to find some tissue paper, setting the pot carefully in the middle and covering the plant, tying the paper loosely at the top with a piece of ribbon, letting it breathe.

He strode out the door and walking to the car, he placed it on the passenger seat and then walking around, he buckled himself into the driver's seat.

He drove carefully all the way to the town hall, talking to the plant beside him as if he was conversing with a more adult passenger.

"Now, little one. I want you to grow up strong and healthy. She's a friend and I want you to be there in case she wants to talk about whatever she needs to talk about. She's leaving a lot of friends behind after a long time and will have to make new friends. Until she doesn't need you, I want you to be there for her."

He pulled into the parking lot. There were a lot of vehicles there already. Trucks, cars, SUV's and even a few ATV's.

Asil took off his coat and carefully wrapped his present in it and carried it to the doorway, pulling the door open and sliding in.

The room was gaily decorated and lots of people milled around, laughing and eating. There was a table with a number of presents on it and Asil carefully uncovered the present from in his coat and set it on the table off to the side so it wouldn't get brushed.

He had inserted a little card under the ribbon and as he adjusted it, he heard footsteps coming near.

Sage walked up to him and her smile was genuine if not a bit sad.

"I'm really glad you came, Asil. I was hoping to see you before I left tomorrow."

Asil nodded his head. He would have kicked himself if he had not come and just the small tug by Bran was appreciated.

He fingered the wrapping paper and spoke.

"I wanted to thank you for helping me in my greenhouse and thought one of my little ones would make you remember your time with us. She is from my newest species, the Amazon Rose. She looks strong and I hope you find a nice place in the garden you will no doubt plant."

Sage carefully unwrapped the paper and looked. She remembered that he had searched long and hard for this rose and had expressed excitement (or at the least the most excitement that Asil allowed) when he had mentioned that two were being shipped to him.

She smiled and felt like giving him a hug, but he was already backing away. Instead she murmured.

"I know you still travel some. If you are in the area, please drop in," and she pressed a business card with handwriting on it into his hand.

He nodded and prepared to leave.

"Don't you want to stay and have something to eat?"

He shook his head no and backed away to the door.

As the door closed behind him, Sage could hear him speak.

"Goodbye Sage. I will miss you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you Patricia Briggs for allowing us to play with your characters. All mistakes are mine.**

Chapter 5

Sage walked through her now empty house. Everything she wanted to take was now carefully stowed in her car. There was even room for her beloved picnic basket full of sandwiches, fruit and snacks for eating along the way.

Bran had shown up at her house and had proceeded with the business of taking her out of the pack bond. It hurt, oh it hurt. On the other hand, she was not looking forward to the incoming ceremony at her new pack in a few days either.

Tristan came striding down the road with his backpack. He stayed back by the car as she locked the door for the last time, and put the key in the mailbox. She smiled to herself as she lowered the lid.

It had been a joke to install a lock on the door. If someone, or more specifically a werewolf someone wanted in, they would just smash the door and enter. At the same time, crime was almost non-existent in town and it would be someone who was either very, very stupid, or having a death wish who might try.

She walked to the car and nodded to Tristan to climb in. She contemplated taking a last trip through town but instead, she turned onto the road out of town and sped away. Another part of her life was now over and it was time to experience a new adventure.

She chatted to Tristan as she drove mentioning that her new pack was near the Jemez Mountain Range in New Mexico and it would be interesting to see and experience the new location. She acknowledged that she had been spoiled with the Cascade Mountains close by but hunting was hunting and there would be different game to chase.

He was a less than titillating conversationalist and kept caressing his smartphone and ear buds almost begging to put them in. Not wanting to speak to someone who didn't want to reciprocate, she nodded her head at him and he gratefully placed them in his ears and pressed a button.

Tristan soon fell asleep with his ear buds firmly locked into his ears and she shrugged. She had voiced her opposition to a travelling companion, preferring to travel alone but Bran had shaken his head on that saying that while he had appraised the wolf packs along the way that she was travelling through, an unescorted female wolf was not happening in his lifetime if he could help it.

She had growled softly at the underlying order. She could defend herself and this youngster looked like he was still very new in both wolf politics, and life.

Sage was getting hungry and looked sideways at her passenger, almost wishing to shake him to wake up. Unfortunately he appeared to be in the midst of a very deep sleep and she let him be.

Reaching back she snagged a sandwich and taking it out of its protective wrapper she started to chew. It was the last of the elk roast she had cooked and she took a moment to remember that she had brought it down with Anna.

She smiled at the memory of how Anna had pushed bush and flushed the elk into the open. They had eventually tired it and had taken it down, putting it out of its misery as fast as they could. Neither of them liked to play with their victims and its death had been swift.

After an elk snack, Sage had guarded their kill while Anna had dashed back home, changed and had returned as soon as she could with the ATV and clothes for Sage. They heaved the carcass onto the rack at the front of the ATV and brought it back for processing. Sage was more proficient with knives and while Anna had helped to wrap the cuts up for the freezer they had chatted.

Anna admitted that as wolf she was beginning to enjoy the hunt more but as soon as she changed back, she continued to have trouble with the smell of blood and death. Sage had nodded her head in understanding. Omegas have the same base instincts as other wolves but aren't ruled by them. They worked outside pack politics and hovered between what was a directive and what they believed was right.

Anna had then invited Sage over to supper and served a delicious stew out of the freshly killed animal.

She smiled now at the memory when Bran and Anna had butted heads. Every wolf in attendance had experienced Bran's anger when Anna had refused to submit to him. Sage honestly believed that Anna didn't mean to cause a problem, but the simple fact that any wolf in the room was physically unable to move while Bran's anger and Anna's stubbornness raged.

Anna would shrug her shoulders and walk away, leaving Bran and any in the room shaking with either relief or exasperation.

Having an Omega wolf in one's pack took some getting used to.

Tristan stirred at the smell of Sage's sandwich and reaching back into the picnic basket, he grabbed a sandwich for himself and dug in.

They stopped for gas and kept going. It was getting a bit warmer and Sage kept turning down the heat in the car. She was looking forward to that magic moment when she could finally turn on the air conditioning.

Tristan grumbled when he found out that they had no set stopover on the first day reserved. He was looking forward to getting out of the car.

Sage spoke.

"Bran offered to set up a reservation but left it up to me for the final decision. I was kind of hoping that if we both drove we could at least get a major part of this trip over while we were still fresh. My plan is to get as far as we can then hopefully the second day will be much, much shorter. Nester, the pack Alpha of the Santa Fe Valley Pack spoke to me a couple of times. He sent directions to my phone when we reach town."

Sage looked at her travelling companion wondering if he wanted to take a turn behind the wheel but he shrugged before falling back asleep again in the passenger seat.

Bran wanted a report on this young cub and she was trying how to phrase what to say. Right now, she was slightly less than impressed at his unwillingness to share the driving, but, and she thought swiftly, she had no idea how old he was and if he even had a driver's license. So many young people these days who grew up in large cities had no desire to drive and would rather take public transportation to save both money and aggravation. She knew he was from Florida, and maybe they didn't need the hassle. She would check it out before letting Bran know. Maybe she could even get those ear buds out of his ears long enough to ask.

()()()()

Asil wandered through his greenhouse. He should have spent the time deadheading, or mixing up his soil mixture, or watering, but well, today he just didn't want to.

He had wandered by Sage's empty house and observed that her car was gone. She was on her way to her new pack. He had felt it through the pack bond the moment that Bran had severed her membership.

He wasn't about to admit to anybody how her leaving had left a tiny hole in his heart.

He headed to the door and let himself out, closing the door softly so as not to disturb his little ones. He walked to the porch and glanced at the chair that Sage had always left her picnic basket on. He let himself into his house and wandered around.

In times of extreme sadness, he had always sought refuge in the spare bedroom where he had placed a few things left over that had belonged to Sari. A shirt, well-worn over the ages but still smelling faintly of her, a couple of bone combs to hold her hair in her classic bun when she worked with her herbs, and a lithograph of them on their wedding day.

Today, they did not hold the same comfort. Like it or not, he was starting to finally let her go. It was so very lonely and while he missed her very much, he had begun to think of someone else.

Sage.

Sage, who riled him with her sunny attitude. Sage, with her never-ending chatter, but after she went home and his ears had a chance to return to normal, missed her. Sage, with her observations of everything from a pretty sunset to matters of pack business that she wanted to discuss. Sage, who was slightly taller than he was, but when they had walked together to a meeting, had worn flats.

He walked down to the kitchen and opened the back door then quickly undressed, changed to wolf and sped away. He needed to run and clear his thoughts of everything except the mission at hand.

Imagine his surprise when he was joined by Bran, also in his wolf form.

They loped along, enjoying the feel of the earth under their paws and running for the sake of running. They chased down a couple of rabbits and ate them.

Hours later, they jogged back to the house, pushing open the door with a nose and trotting in. Bran headed to the bathroom, knowing that there would be some clothing to borrow in a cupboard.

Being both very dominant in nature, change happened fairly rapidly and Bran walked into the kitchen. Asil was just reaching into the cupboard for his special coffee beans getting ready to make coffee.

They both loved their coffee very strong and both Sage and Anna had mentioned on more than one occasion that if they chose to they could stand the spoon in the cup of coffee and it would probably stay upright.

Both men sat down at the table.

"Sage and Tristan got away very early this morning. I asked Sage to give me a report upon their arrival on how he did."

Asil nodded his head. He had checked around town and was less than impressed that that young wolf would be there in case of trouble, but he understood that Bran needed to assess him before sending him back. But still….

Bran sipped his coffee.

"Nestor said he would give her enough time to travel and relax before the welcoming ceremony. He wanted it before the next full moon and is planning a special hunt in honor of her arrival."

Asil nodded. He wondered who he would run with on this month's full moon. Looking back, he had usually run with or near Sage.

Bran stood up and he stopped. Nodding his head, he strode to the front door, opening it and sliding through before closing the door softly. He looked like he was off on some kind of pack business. Bran was a busy man. In addition to looking after his pack, he was Marrock of all of the wolves in the Americas.

Asil cleaned up the cups and turned off the coffeepot. He had work to do in his greenhouse.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you Patricia Briggs for allowing us to play with your characters. All mistakes are mine.**

Chapter 6

Sage climbed stiffly out of the car. She had driven all day without Tristan offering to take a turn behind the wheel at all.

His whining and complaining was starting to get on her nerves and she made the decision to stop in Sandy for the night.

She walked into a hotel and arranged for two rooms, on different floors.

She was looking forward to the end of the trip and seeing the back of Tristan as he got off the elevator on his floor. So far nothing she had seen supported her giving a positive report to Bran upon their arrival.

When he was awake or not listening to his tunes he had elaborated a bit bemoaning how much he hated Aspen Creek. He was a big city boy, born and raised in Miami. There was no night-life to speak of in Aspen Creek and the hundred mile drive to Missoula was just plain aggravating. He wanted to get back with his circle of friends and had not appreciated being ripped away to Bran's retreat. At the same time, he at least acknowledged that the option could very well have been death at the hands of Charles, so he was a bit thankful for the one time get out of jail free card.

He and Sage went their separate ways with plans to meet at the breakfast bar in the early morning for the final push.

Sage ordered in room service and was relaxing in a club chair in her room.

Her cellphone rang and reaching over she picked it up, noting that Bran was on the line.

"Hi, Bran."

He smiled.

"You sound tired Sage. How was the trip so far?"

She sighed and chewed on her lip, wondering what to say and what not to.

"Well, it was pretty boring really. Not much traffic to speak of. My car is running just fine after the tune-up and we basically just kept driving wanting to put miles on today, letting us get in fairly early tomorrow. We are at a hotel in Sandy and while it is full of skiers and boarders, I don't see us having any issues while here."

Bran nodded his head.

"And Tristan. How's he doing?"

She shrugged. No sense lying to the Marrock. He would be finding out soon anyway.

"Tristan made absolutely no effort to help drive. I almost wondered if he doesn't even have a license. All he wanted to do was to put in his ear buds and listen to whatever was on that phone."

Bran listened and started to tap his fingers on his desk, which Sage could hear very clearly through the line. It was a sure sign that he was not pleased.

"I tried to call him but his phone went to voicemail and he's not returning my call. Please tell him when you see him that I do want to talk to him."

Sage nodded.

"Will-do, Bran. We're planning on getting out of here early and I'll pass it on when I see him. We made plans to meet at breakfast.

I know you told me to put the bill on the Pack credit card, but I'm uncomfortable with that. It's not up to you to pay for me and I'm quite willing to pay for the rooms, so I did."

Bran shook his head. Sage liked to stand on her own.

"I want you to change the billing to me. Tristan is on a test and I don't want you to have to foot that on your own."

Sage flipped the lid down on her little phone after hearing a dial tone. She had been given lots of chances to change it to a smartphone but so far was undecided. She didn't need it for massive data storage or retrieval. She only talked and texted and her compact phone was sufficient for that purpose.

She tried to watch tv but using the remote she flipped through the channels a number of times finding nothing of interest to watch. Living in a valley in Aspen Creek for so long she had become used to satellite, and the few channels the hotel subscribed to provided little choices other than weather, and news. She had no wish to order up a pay-per-view after perusing the titles available and she turned it off.

Her ears perked up as she heard a number of vehicles racing down the road with their sirens blaring, coming closer. Curiosity made her put on her shoes and grab her phone and purse and head out of her room.

She was on the third floor and walked down the stairs opening the heavy stairway door before stepping out into the lobby.

She spied movement in the bar and headed that way, dodging a couple more police officers heading into the room.

Feeling just a tiny sense of dread, she stepped into the smoky interior in time to see four officers physically trying to hold down someone on the ground, but they were fighting a losing battle and being tossed around.

Sage walked closer and recognized a red shirt, one like Tristan had been wearing today.

She walked closer and ignored a warning from one of the officers trying to subdue the man.

"Lady, stand back. This man's dangerous and we'll get him out of here as soon as we can."

She noticed a stun gun in the hand of one waiting for an opportunity to use it.

Sage shook her head and spoke.

"Officer, I'll handle it. Unfortunately he's my travelling companion and I can stop him before he hurts one of you."

They looked at the woman standing back. Four police officers and she said she could handle it?

Sage stepped closer.

"Tristan, stop!"

He struggled more and she stepped in, grabbing the back of his shirt in one fist, and literally lifted him off the ground, shaking him like a rat.

He gradually stopped fighting. The officers came closer with handcuffs and leg shackles and she shook her head then spoke.

"He's a werewolf and those will never hold him."

The men looked at the woman holding a grown man in the air and looked at each other, then put away their cuffs.

By now she had dragged her companion over and sat him down in a club chair watching as the four officers seemed to surround Tristan in case he decided to bolt.

Sage pulled out her phone and pressed a button.

"Boss, Tristan was causing a disturbance in the bar. Can I kill him?"

She heard the inward breaths of the four men and Bran's sigh.

"I think you're going to be leaving a little later than you planned tomorrow, Sage. I'll call the local Alpha."

Sage nodded.

Bran hung up on her and less than five minutes later her phone rang. She opened it up, noticing that it was a number she was not familiar with.

"Sage here."

"This is Carl. I'm the local Alpha and Bran said that you have a situation down at your hotel. I'm on my way."

Sage heard a click as the line died and looked at Tristan.

"The local Alpha's on his way."

She stepped toward the officer who seemed in charge.

"There will be someone here to help this situation very soon, Sir. We just checked in and were hoping to leave early tomorrow morning. I need to be in Santa Fe by tomorrow evening."

The officer shook his head.

"I have two patrons already preparing to press charges. There's damage to the bar that will need to be reimbursed and the night judge just left, so he will need to sit in Holding until tomorrow."

Sage nodded her head.

"But, can I continue on my trip tomorrow?"

The man looked down at his notes.

"I need your room number here and if I may, I'd like your cell phone number to keep you up to date on what's happening. I'm not sure, but seeing as you've calmed down the situation I don't see a problem with you leaving, but your travelling companion…" and his voice stopped.

Sage rhymed off her room number and the man frowned.

"The bartender gave me the number from his bar bill and it appears that this guy put his tab on your room bill."

Sage looked at Tristan and her eyes narrowed. He gulped and unconsciously displayed his throat in submission.

Just then, two men came into the room and Sage could immediately smell werewolf on them both. She stepped back and let them handle the situation, deferring to their authority with the authorities.

Carl strode up to the Sherriff and shook his hand.

"Hi Ben. It seems that we have a bit of a situation with a werewolf travelling through?"

Both men looked at Tristan slumped in the club chair. His shirt was askew and his spiked hair was losing some of its hold.

Carl's companion stepped over to Sage motioning her to follow him to a corner to introduce himself.

"My name's Caleb. I'm Carl's second. Bran phoned us and gave us a quick run-down on your trip through our area. Seems like this young man isn't faring too well on his test to be reunited with his pack anytime soon."

Sage nodded her head and stood with her eyes downward. She had been watching with interest as Carl was speaking with the policeman and it appeared they were friends.

She watched as Carl walked over to Tristan and spoke in a deceptively mild tone.

"You appear to be in a world of trouble here, my friend. You will be jailed overnight in a holding cell and my second," and he nodded his head at Caleb, "will be outside your cell door until you see the judge in the morning. I'm sure that after we see what's happening, you will be receiving a call from Bran."

Tristan seemed to shrink down into the club chair a bit more. He nodded his head and his eyes were cast down looking at his Air Nike's.

Carl spoke again.

"Here's what's going to happen. You will be cuffed and shackled and you will not fight with the officers. You will submit to whatever they want you to do at the station. I will have our lawyer represent you when you are brought up in front of the judge tomorrow morning."

He looked down at the young man.

"Sage unfortunately will be staying over another day or so thanks to you. Her new Alpha will be advised and plans already agreed to will have to be changed. On a scale of one to ten, you have screwed up to almost an eleven!"

They watched as Tristan was stood up and cuffed and shackled. He was led away by the arm by one officer with the others following and Caleb nodded to his Alpha and followed.

Carl stepped over to Sage and she dropped her eyes immediately.

"I'm sorry your travelling escort is giving you some grief but laws have been broken and there is damage to be paid for. I spoke to my friend Ben and unfortunately this town is a bit on edge with respect to werewolves. You can certainly stay in the hotel overnight but I believe that you should sign out in the morning and move to one of our member's houses until they say you can leave."

Sage shook her head and sighed.

"I can look after myself tonight in the hotel and I don't want to inconvenience anyone."

She had spoken with conviction but had not tried to overrule the Alpha.

Carl nodded his head. Bran had mentioned that she was more than capable of looking after herself, but she was female…

"I will feel better with you in a safer environment."

The order was softly given, but she bowed to higher authority and nodded. She would be staying one night and then moving to wherever he wanted her to go until she was given permission to leave.

A man stepped into the bar area and Sage could smell werewolf on him. He nodded to his Alpha and walked behind them as they headed to her room.

Carl stopped at her hotel room door and introduced the wolf.

"This is Michael. He'll be outside your door tonight and escort you to the house tomorrow. Good night, Sage."

He spoke a few words to Michael which Sage could plainly hear.

"Nobody gets into this room and you will help her move out in the morning. She's going to be staying at Peter and Monica's house until we can straighten this out enough that she can continue on her journey."

Michael nodded and taking a chair that was by the elevator, he placed it by the door and sat down.

Sage grumbled to herself as she closed the door looking around.

This was turning into a real clusterfuck of a trip.

She looked at the little plant sitting on the table and pulling out her phone she flipped it up, then closed it again. Asil would probably race over to Bran's place to demand that he travel to her and continue on as her escort.

Her mind was busy but her body was craving sleep. It had been a long day.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for reading. All mistakes are mine.**

Chapter 7

Sage tossed and turned. The bed was strange and the sounds from the highway outside bothered her ears. She had forgotten to turn on the clock radio beside her bedside and she could hear every squeak of the chair Michael sat on outside as he shifted his weight.

Morning finally came and she dragged herself out of bed, taking a quick shower and packing up her belongings to check out. She planned on having breakfast then returning to her room, knowing that Michael would have followed her down. Well, she would pay for his breakfast to thank him for losing a night's sleep and let him assist as she signed out.

She made a mental note to check with the desk about packing up Tristan's belongings too. There was no sense in paying for a room that he wasn't going to be spending time in.

Breakfast was hot and plentiful and as they ate, she asked what it was like in Sandy as a resort town.

Michael smiled.

"I love it here. I love to ski and snowboard and am on the local Search and Rescue force. As a matter of fact," he smiled," most of the force are werewolves and our rescue efforts have saved many an injured or lost visitor. When we came out, it was really hard to prove that we are not just fang and claw, but citizens living in town doing good work."

He elaborated that some of the werewolves had lost jobs when their employers had realized who they were but it was slowly settling down. They had been good workers before and would be good workers again. He shrugged in resignation.

"Carl is a really good Alpha. He talked to us before we came out and warned us this might happen. We are in a small community and people in small towns don't like change. But, some of the businesses are re-hiring."

He helped by bringing down the bag and Sage carried her rose, cushioning it from the cold inside her jacket close to her body.

Since this was his town, Sage handed over her keys and settled in the passenger seat as Michael drove.

He stopped at a pretty house on a large parcel of land, parking in the driveway.

Sage noticed that the window coverings upstairs moved and less than a minute later, the front door opened. Standing there was a middle aged woman who looked like she was just heading to the gym.

Michael grabbed her bag from the back seat and walking ahead of Sage, made for the front door. Sage followed a bit hesitantly, not sure how she was going to be feeling staying at a home with only a few hours' notice given to the owners.

Monica had a welcoming smile on her face and gestured for them to come on in.

Michael put the bag on the mat by the door and stepped out, walking down the driveway to a truck with oversized tires that had just driven down the street. He hopped in and waved as they pulled away.

Sage stood in the entranceway.

Monica was not a werewolf but her demeanor was calm. She walked toward Sage and her arms opened, enveloping her in a motherly hug.

"Peter's just out on an errand and will be back shortly," she said. "He's third in the pack and knows what's going on. He's also a lawyer by profession and will be representing your young man later this morning. I'm Monica by the way and welcome to our home."

Sage tried to relax but she could feel her muscles still bunching with tension.

"Would it be possible to be at the bail hearing when Tristan is brought in front of the judge?"

Monica paused to consider the request.

"Well, I think that Peter would be the better person to ask on that and I can hear him just now pulling onto the driveway."

They waited and before long there were footsteps coming up the walk and stamping on the front step. The door opened and a very tall, and muscular man stepped through the door. He was at least six feet tall with blond hair, but it was the Nordic features that Sage noticed the most. He looked like he could wield an axe taking a tree down in short order, or pull on the oars like the Vikings of long ago.

Monica stepped forward and gave a kiss to his cheek in greeting and smiled as she was enveloped in a one-armed hug in return.

"Peter, this is Sage…..," and she stopped. "I don't believe I know your last name."

Sage smiled. "Pleased to meet you both. My name is Sage Carhardt."

She shook hands with Peter as Monica was already striding down the hallway.

"I'm making coffee but if you don't like that, I have tea or hot chocolate too."

Sage hesitated and Monica stopped.

"I hate to bother you but I would prefer tea or just plain water if it's too much trouble."

Monica shushed her.

"I have a brew station and it's absolutely no problem. I have plain tea, peppermint tea or jasmine."

Sage nodded her head. "Peppermint would be wonderful."

Peter motioned Sage to follow him to his office. He had a folder in his hand and signaled for her to seat herself in a soft chair in front of his desk while he moved around to sit facing her.

"I've just seen your young man. It seems that he has a number of charges that will be read to him later. My Alpha has been in contact with the Marrock, and I can safely say that if I were him, I'd be very happy that he's as far away as he is. That being said, I will do what I can but I don't think that he will be continuing on your journey to Santa Fe and that's where I have been asked for your input."

Sage sat up a little straighter.

"As I said, my Alpha has been in contact with Bran. Unfortunately we don't have anyone who can take time off to escort you to your destination. We are in the middle of a winter festival and all our members are fully booked. He has grudgingly given permission for you to travel the rest of the way unescorted, but with conditions. You will call him every two hours and at the first hint of trouble you are to pull into the first town and rent a room until someone comes.

I gathered from conversation with Carl that Bran is not a happy camper right now and blames himself for sending you with someone who was so obviously not ready to be tasked with this deed."

Sage smiled in spite of herself and relaxed. Bran was giving her the permission she had asked for in the first place. She knew how to stay safe.

Sage relaxed into her chair but she had a question.

"I'll call him later and thank him for placing his confidence in me. That being said, have you any idea when I can continue on to Santa Fe? My new pack want to do the ceremony and have scheduled something special in the way of a hunt."

Peter looked at the file and pursed his lips.

"I will petition the Judge that you are an innocent travelling companion in this and hope he will agree to let you leave town. I really don't see a problem, especially since Bran arranged for payment of the hotel rooms, and the damage to the bar."

Just then Monica stepped into the room with a tray holding two cups and some cream and sugar containers with some dainty spoons laid perfectly on a napkin.

"I'll just leave this for you two since you probably have some business to discuss. Lunch will be whenever you are finished in court."

Sage thanked her and picked up her cup. She could smell the peppermint tea and sat back with her cup in her hand and inhaled the smell, feeling herself relax.

Peter took his own cup and added a spoonful of sugar and some milk and proceeded to stir it with one of the spoons.

His phone rang and Peter put down the cup.

"Peter Magnusson," came the strong greeting.

Sage could hear the conversation that Tristan was to be arraigned in a little over an hour. Peter signed off and finished his coffee.

"We should go so that we can get there in time. It's across town and we need to get there to find a parking spot. I swear they forgot that people need to park and not just comment on the lovely building," he grumbled.

Monica was standing in the hallway as they put on their coats and boots.

"Knock 'em dead," she smiled as she ushered them out the door.

()()()()

Bran put down his pen and closed his lap top. He had enough time to grimace as he looked up to see Asil framing the doorway. His face was a shade of cinnamon hearts and his breathing was slightly elevated as if he had run all the way from his house.

He could already guess how Asil had found out the information. That bloody delivery boy had ears that picked up everything and he was quick to start passing any information around hoping for a reaction. He vowed to speak to his mother later.

Asil snarled.

"What's this about Sage having trouble? I thought by now she would have been safely situated with her new pack. I hear that Tristan was arrested for causing a disturbance and appeared in front of a judge. I told you that youngster was way too young to be tasked with the job of going with Sage. Then, I find out that her trip was delayed by vehicle trouble? And now I hear that she's having to travel the last day alone?"

His nostrils had flared as he spoke and his hands were clenched by his side.

Bran spoke softly trying to diffuse the situation before anyone said something they might regret later.

"I gave Sage permission to travel the last part of her journey alone, but, I did put on conditions."

He watched Asil as he continued.

"She's to call me, not text, every two hours and at the first sign of trouble is to get to the nearest town and sign herself into a hotel and wait for backup."

Bran opened his laptop and turned it around so that Asil could see the map. He noted that Bran was pinpointing her trip with computer dots. She obviously was making good time and it looked like she would get to Santa Fe before nightfall.

"How did she sound? Stressed, concerned, what?"

Bran began to softly growl. Asil was beginning to step on toes with his questions and Bran was ready to put him back in his place.

"She's fine and I'm handling it. I suggest you go home and try to relax. I'll let you know when she gets there, but until that time, you need to get a grip on your emotions. She is more than capable of travelling on her own and short of some mishap, will be at her destination soon. As a matter of fact, I am also expecting her new Alpha to contact me as soon as she reaches town."

Asil began to speak but Bran had had enough and his power flared.

Asil closed his mouth and turned his head baring his throat.

Bran turned the computer around and began to work, signifying that the conversation was now over and Asil grudgingly spun on his heel and headed back out the door.

Bran looked up as the front door closed. He was getting too old to be dealing with this shit.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to Patricia Briggs for allowing us to play with her wonderful characters. All mistakes are mine.**

Chapter 8

Sage drove into Santa Fe and pulled over to the side of the road. She pulled out her trusty phone and checked the text for directions to the Alpha's house.

Looking at the map beside her, she drove along until she spied a large house on a parcel of land on the outskirts of town. She double checked that she had the right address and pulled into what looked like a parking area and turned off her car.

Sage opened her phone and placed a call.

"Bran, I'm here."

She hung up before he could say anything. She had fulfilled her part of the bargain and had checked in as he ordered but now that she was here, it was time to give her attention to the one in charge locally.

It had taken her three days to finish the final leg of the trip. Somebody had taken exception to her being associated with Tristan and had destroyed the windshield of her car with a baseball bat in Peter's driveway. The camera's outside had clearly shown the perps' face and he had been picked up. Unfortunately, she was unable to drive with the windshield in that condition and it had been a few days for the new glass to arrive and be installed.

The door opened and a male walked out. He had a slight physique but Sage smiled as she prepared to get out of the car. Bran had much the same build and looks can be deceiving. Being an Alpha his appearance was very low on the scale of scary, but it was how he wielded power that was the clincher. Nestor had been an Alpha for a number of years.

She grabbed her purse and her hand was on the door lever when Nestor opened the door for her and put his hand out to assist her to get out.

Her eyes softened. Huh, a gentleman wolf. She took his hand in hers and stood up, stretching as she stood up.

"Welcome to my home. I just texted Bran that you've finally arrived."

Sage nodded.

"I phoned him myself and said I arrived but didn't wait for him to speak. I can just see him growling that I hung up on him but I phoned as he asked."

Nestor raised an eyebrow in surprise. This one had some spunk in her and it would be interesting to see the pack dynamics when they met her. He had a tiny feeling of dread. Was this a potential problem with a new member, and a female at that to show this kind of spirit?

He spoke.

"It's almost supper time and a few of my wolves are here so if you want, you can freshen up in the guest bathroom and join us. When I spoke to you I mentioned that we would have the full pack come and meet you before the welcoming ceremony, but I would prefer to get it over with tonight and finalize the special hunt we've planned at the same time. My pack is anxious to meet you. Unfortunately we haven't had a new member for some time."

Sage smiled at the thought of a quick shower and a chance to change out of her clothes. She felt sticky from the heat and figured it would take some time to once again get used to the climate, but she could feel the warmth on her body relax her tired muscles already.

Nestor led her to the house, holding her little carry-on in his hand. She was holding her rose in its pot, wanting to get it some water before too much longer.

She showered and changed in a tastefully decorated bathroom into an outfit she thought would be suitable for the time of year.

She walked down the stairs toward the noises of men speaking and stopped in the doorway of a large dining room with place settings already on the table and men sitting down.

Nestor came to stand by her and announced.

"Men, this is Sage Carhardt. She has just arrived and will be joining our pack. Stand up and introduce yourselves."

The men stood up. Clockwise they spoke.

"Welcome Sage. My names Deacon, the pack second." Next man spoke. "Nice to meet you Sage. My names Leland." Another spoke, "Hey Sage, I'm Tyson." And the last man smiled and striding to her, he picked up her hand and bending over gave it a kiss. "My names Austin."

Nestor looked at Austin and he quickly dropped her hand and stepped back.

Nestor put his hand on the small of her back and guided her to a chair at the end of the table. There were a few open spaces but he motioned for her to take a spot and pulled the chair back so that she could sit down. He then walked back down to the head, pulled out his own chair and sat down.

Immediately the door to the kitchen opened and three men came in with platters of food and putting them in the middle of the long table headed back into the kitchen.

Sage watched as the men began to pass the dishes without waiting for the servers to seat themselves. She noted that as they brought more food in they then seated themselves in the empty seats and waited for the platters to be passed down to them.

The food was plentiful and delicious and she only then realized how hungry she was. The stew had just the right kind of spices that she had grown up with and there were sufficient choices of sides to fill her plate.

There were desserts set out on the side table and as the men finished they took their plates to a tub on the side table and set them in it before taking a dessert. There was a large urn of coffee with cups and creamers and sugars.

She didn't want any dessert and only took a bottle of water that was in a tray with ice. She looked back at the table as the men were finishing dessert or having coffee and wondered who had made the meal.

Nestor motioned for her to return to the table and she sat down once again.

"Well, your little adventure with your escort put a bit of a crimp in our plans, but we can do the ceremony tonight to get the job done. I'm not willing to leave a wolf running around my city without the support of the pack. At the same time, we need to revise the hunt I had arranged."

One of the men spoke up.

"Lance advised me that the room that Sage is to stay in will be a bit delayed. They found a leak in the wall and have to repair that before completing the reno."

Sage looked down the table at him.

"I thought that until I found a place I would just stay here."

Nestor glared at Lance and he gulped, then his eyes slid back to Sage.

"I don't usually allow guests to stay for more than a day or so Sage. Lance and his wife have kindly offered you can live in their house in a room in their basement. They are very nice people with three beautiful children and they are solid citizens in our community."

Sage could feel her eyebrows begin to knit together. Was he dictating where she would live?

She spoke.

"Well, I will make a special effort to thank them for their generosity but I'm kind of used to living in my own place."

Nestor grunted.

"We're a bit old fashioned here. We made the decision that until you find a mate you need to stay at a members' house. We want you to be safe."

Sage decided to discuss that matter at a later date.

"I need to find a job and get to know the city as soon as I can. I like to keep busy and I want to reacquaint myself into the area."

It grew strangely quiet in the room.

Nestor spoke once again.

"Well, we were unsure of your skills so made arrangements for you to work as a cook in one of our restaurants. We figured that since you are female you can cook, and you can start tomorrow."

There was silence and Sage spoke.

"While I am female and can certainly cook I am also a trained carpenter."

There was a gasp from the room.

Sage cleared her throat and spoke.

"The meal is lovely. I don't hear anyone in the kitchen and before the evening is out I must go in and thank whoever put out the effort for this lovely meal."

Once again there was silence and Nestor spoke from the end of the table.

"I don't have a mate and the members have taken turns providing meals when we have pack business. Normally the women come and clean up afterwards, but since you're here, we thought you might save them a trip."

Sage looked down at the men.

"Excuse me? I just arrived after a very long drive and you expected me to just jump in and clean up? While I am quite willing to help and to meet new people, I think it is a bit premature to expect me to just clean up in a strange environment. Besides not knowing where everything goes, it would have been a bit more welcoming to have met some of the ladies so we could get to know each other a bit."

Nestor growled slightly, then looked at the men.

"Tyson and Leland. Would you please advise your women that the schedule is still in effect? I believe it is their turn for tonight."

They nodded and pulled out their phones, then put them back in their pockets. Sage could hear a text come in on the phones but the men ignored it and waited.

He looked down at the table and shrugged his shoulders as if they were becoming tight.

"Let's finalize the plans for the hunt. Our window is rapidly closing before the full moon and while I would like it to happen before then, we are looking at this weekend."

There was a clearing of throats and Austin spoke.

"I don't want to step on toes but Ralph's mate is having her baby shower on the weekend and all the wives were invited. If we go, it's going to be a men's only weekend and Sage will be the only female. I'm not sure about how she feels about that since she really doesn't know us. Besides that, there will be no cooks for the trip unless she volunteers….."

Sage could hear a number of people shrug their shoulders or whisper amongst themselves and she could feel her lip curl upward. Her first thought was, 'I don't think so…..'

Nestor put both hands on the table and stood up, pushing his chair backwards on the hardwood floor.

"I think that we will be delaying the ceremony for tonight. It looks like Sage and I need to discuss some things. Thank you for coming gentlemen and have a good night. Please let yourselves out."

Nestor looked at the men and they stood up. They put the rest of the dishes in the dish trays and left out the back door, glancing fearfully backwards at the two wolves in the room.

Sage stood. Nestor headed down the hall to what looked like an office and pointing to a straight-back chair in front of his desk, he walked around sitting in his large leather one.

Sage began.

"I think I need more of an overview of this pack. When I spoke to Bran he said that you were a fairly traditional group and that is fine, but I need to know my parameters before too much time has passed here and I make the commitment to join. In our conversations you never mentioned that female wolves would be treated in the manner that was outlined in the dining room." She lowered her eyes but tried to watch his demeanor.

Nestor nodded his head but his fingers were drumming on the desk softly.

"Bran had been appraised years ago that we are traditionalists, but he has never delved into our daily lives. Most of the pack members have been in as long as we have lived in Santa Fe or are children of wolves from the old country. In this pack, the men do the work outside the house and their mates content themselves with the inside. We've never had a female werewolf and this is a bit new for us. We just assumed that females would conform to the same roles as our pack's mates."

He continued.

"When Bran talked to me about the possibility of you coming and joining us, I must admit I was both excited and at the same time, a little uneasy. We have our set ways and I'm not sure how the pack will take change."

Sage shook her head. She was pretty sure that Bran, if he had known would have delved deeper into the politics and let her know. Unfortunately, this was starting to smell just a tiny bit like the way her pack had acted when she had become a wolf and she could feel a bit of unease creep into her conscious.

She looked at him then quickly dropped her eyes. He had assumed almost the same posture as her old Alpha.

She tread carefully.

"Would it be possible to delay the welcoming ceremony a few days? I haven't participated in one in a long time and I want to make sure of my decision."

Nestor pursed his lips. He didn't like it when anyone disagreed with his decisions and having a female question him was bordering on unacceptable.

Sage stood up.

"I'm a bit tired and would like to retire for the night if that's OK."

Nestor looked shocked. He had just assumed that she would jump up and help clean up after supper, and meet some of the women. That way, she could then talk and learn the pack ways.

He stood up and rolled his shoulders to relieve more of the tension in his muscles.

"I don't want you wandering all over this city without protection. We will have another talk in the morning."

Sage nodded, turned on her heel and walked out of the room, heading upstairs.

He could hear her rustle around in the room, and then the shower turned on. Funny, she had just had one. Did she think that water was unlimited here?

Sage closed the bedroom door and headed to the bathroom, turning on the ceiling fan and also stepping to the shower, reaching in and turning on the water. She left the door open and flipped open her phone.

Anna answered.

"Sage. I was hoping you'd phone. How was your trip? I heard from Charles that you had some trouble with Tristan. I don't think I want to be in his shoes when he sees Bran. He's absolutely livid. Tristin was given permission by the judge with certain conditions to head back here tomorrow but has to reappear for court back in Sandy in two weeks."

Sage sighed and leaned against the wall. She was pretty sure the noises from the bathroom would mask anything Nestor could hear.

"Well, the rest of the trip went OK. My car performed flawlessly in the heat and it was nice to finally shed my coat."

Anna sat up straight from the couch where she had been laying down with her head in Charles' lap watching a movie.

Charles could hear every word spoken and had turned off the tv.

"So, you arrived at the Alpha's place. Give me details girl, details."

Sage hesitated.


	9. Chapter 9

**Congratulations to Patricia Briggs for the release of her new book, Dead Heat. All mistakes are mine.**

Chapter 9

Anna tensed up and Charles rubbed his hands up and down her arms, almost as if to warm her.

"Sage, what's wrong? I know something's wrong."

Sage slumped against the wall of the shower and almost whispered.

"I don't think Bran is very up to date on this pack, Anna. He told me they were traditional, but I think we might need to talk about what each of us thinks that means. At the same time, I don't think I delved into the pack dynamics enough."

Anna stood up and started to pace, her phone in her hand.

"Tell me, just tell me."

Sage started to speak.

"Nestor was the perfect gentleman opening my car door and helping me to step out when I arrived. He asked if I wanted to freshen up in the guest bedroom and when I came down a bunch of men were waiting in the dining room for me to make my appearance. I was escorted down to the end of the table even though there were a number of open chairs available."

She hastened to add.

"That didn't trigger any concerns since lots of packs have assigned seating due to friendships and places in the pack. We had a lovely dinner of all my favorite foods from the area and the spices brought back memories of home."

Her voice hitched as she continued.

"I know the Alpha wanted to do the ceremony this evening. Just before it was to be performed a number of wolves spoke and my alarm bells started to toll. One let the cat out of the bag when he said that I was being assigned to a basement room in the house with a young family, even after mentioning that I had lived alone in my own place for years."

She took a breath and continued.

"Then, when they mentioned that I was expected to be at some restaurant tomorrow morning to be the cook since I'm female and when I mentioned that I'm a carpenter, shock rippled through the room."

Anna let her talk and Charles was nodding his head. He had his phone in his hand and was already pressing the button to his da.

Anna looked at Charles for direction and he made a motion to keep talking and to stall.

Sage spoke again.

"When I suggested that we delay the ceremony because I wanted a number of things spelt out a little more clearly, it felt that while not pleased with my request as stalling, it was more that I had actually upset his carefully laid plan and he had never had anyone question his decisions."

She sighed again.

"Then, when they were talking about the hunt they had planned that needed to be re-booked because I was so late arriving and it was mentioned, almost timidly that due to the new date the wives and mates wouldn't be able to come because of a previously booked engagement and if it went on I would be expected to 'volunteer' to be chief cook and bottle-washer. For the weekend."

She took another breath and continued.

"And then, I got the impression, and it was later confirmed that they had expected me to clean up after the meal, wash the dishes and put them away in a strange kitchen. I hadn't heard anyone in the kitchen while we ate and later found out that all the wives and mates have a schedule for their turn to prepare the meal, come and set up then come back and clean up. It didn't look like they invite the ladies to any of the functions from what I could see unless it was to work."

There was silence for a minute then a tiny voice came over the phone.

"I just felt out of place," she whispered.

Anna nodded her head and tried to drag out the conversation. She willed her voice to stay calm.

"I've heard it's very pretty in Santa Fe, with all its neat architecture. What's his house like? Does it have that Spanish feel with the beautifully tiled bathrooms? How's the weather? I bet it's nice and warm and your winter wear is going to be way too hot for down there."

Sage continued to pace in the bathroom, trying to be quiet. She was almost positive that someone was standing outside the bedroom door trying to hear what was going on.

Bran stepped into the house and headed to Anna. He held out his hand for the phone and when Anna grudgingly released it into his grasp, she stepped back into Charles' arms for comfort. Sage was her first and best friend in Aspen Creek and she didn't want her hurt.

She had questioned the motive for leaving their little community but Sage had been adamant that she needed a change and going home was the best option.

Bran spoke on the phone.

"Sage, tell me everything. Start from when you arrived."

Once again Sage repeated what she had seen and felt after driving up. Bran was pacing the room and then abruptly stopped.

"First and foremost, do you feel safe?"

Sage relaxed at Bran's demeanor. She had come to treasure it over the years. Tough, yes, very tough, but fair at the same time. He knew what needed to be asked.

She understood what he was asking. Did she have that foreboding that her life was in danger? Or, was she just over-compensating for fatigue?

He spoke again.

"I need to know what your gut feelings are here. Do you think that with time you will feel more comfortable in this environment?"

Sage's voice dropped to a whisper and Bran's mouth tightened. Charles' posture changed immediately and a growl made its' way out of his mouth.

"It feels like my other pack."

There, she had said it.

Bran nodded his head.

"OK Sage. I want you to go back into your bedroom and put a chair under the doorknob. It won't keep a werewolf out for long but it will give you a few moments. I also want you to check out the window. Can someone get in or can you get out?"

Sage nodded her head. She didn't particularly feel like her life was in danger, but she did feel uneasy. It had some of the same characteristics of the pack that she had escaped from twenty years ago. Thinking about it now it was more that this pack had expectations of what each wolves' role was and crossing the line was unacceptable. Then again, if there had been no new wolves arrive, they would have settled into their comfortable roles with nothing to disrupt the order and management.

Her fear ratcheted down a number of notches and she tried to relax. Yes, there were similarities but it almost felt more like she had drifted into the mentality of a half century earlier. Men were men and women were, well, like possessions. Reassured and valued but not able to let their wings unfurl and fly.

Bran spoke again.

"I want you to keep your phone on you at all times, Sage. I want to check out a few things and I will get back to you. Until then, promise me that you'll call at the first sign of uneasiness or trouble."

He was standing by the couch and his free hand was clenched.

"Should I have Charles get the plane ready?"

Sage thought about it.

"I don't want to put him out for just a feeling, Bran. Besides that, I really like my car and what would happen to it if I left it? I've already had it vandalized once this week."

Bran looked like he had come to a decision.

"If you think it's safe, then stay there the night. You said that Nestor wanted to talk to you in the morning. Maybe after a good nights' sleep you will both make some decisions that will be comfortable for you both."

Sage agreed. She had a touch of embarrassment flash through her mind. Could it have just been a misunderstanding? Had she given him some kind of impression when she had spoken to him on the number of phone calls that she needed to be looked after?

"Okay, Bran. I see your point. No sense in jumping to conclusions here. It might be that we both had some expectations that need to be re-evaluated. I'll sleep on it and let you know after we chat tomorrow."

Bran nodded his head. Unfortunately if something was happening he would have to make some alternate arrangements. They were now under a storm watch and unfortunately no airplane would be able to leave for at least a day. The remark about the plane only confirmed in his mind whether she felt she was in imminent danger versus feeling uncomfortable in a new situation.

Unfortunately wolves didn't like change. They liked order and a sense of normalcy. Unfortunately with damaged or wolves still needing some direction, it was imperative that everything stay on an even keel. Could it be that Sage had become too complacent over the years and felt unable to change as change needed? Had she lost her ability to assess a new situation and make adjustments according to what was happening?

He tried to calm down but he could still remember when she had been terrorized by a wolf who had become the Alpha and he had decided that Sage was to be his mate whether she liked it, or not. There had been no other dominant enough members of the pack who could protect her but somehow Bran had been alerted to the problem and had sent Charles.

Charles had been careful with his observations since he needed proof of wrongdoing before dispensing justice, but the simple fact that he was bringing back a scared and broken wolf to Aspen Creek made the situation not just serious but very sad at the same time. Some of the details had slowly leaked out over the years what she had been subjected to and the wolves in Aspen Creek had been quick to give assistance or comfort when needed or the distance she also needed at other times.

They remembered how long it had taken her to trust anyone again and how she had healed by constructing structures and furniture.

Bran had wondered over the years if giving Sage the job of approaching Asil would eventually backfire but he could see two people hurting and wondered if they could see their way to heal together. After so many years, it had appeared that the operation was a success, in a manner of speaking. That's what made the situation between those two now so confusing. What had happened to change it?

Bran and Charles looked at each other and a one way conversation was being held. They both were hoping that this was not a repeat of the same fiasco so many years ago. Nestor had no mate. Was this a ploy to get her there to eventually become his mate?

()()()()

Sage sat on her bed and looked at the phone by her hand. She picked it up and played with it, flipped it open, then closed it again.

Asil sat at his kitchen table with his phone sitting by his cup of coffee. He hadn't spoken to Sage since the going away party. His hand let go of the cup and inched its way toward the phone, but he pulled it back.


	10. Chapter 10

**I so wish I owned these wonderful characters but Patricia Briggs has the privilege of ownership. Hey wait a minute, owning a werewolf? **

Chapter 10

Morning came and Sage could hear rustling as Nestor moved around in his room. She stood up and headed to the bathroom for a quick shower. Despite her unease last night she had slept soundly. The chair had stayed locked firmly under the doorknob all night and Sage left it there until she was ready to leave the room.

She took her time and came down the stairs heading to the kitchen for something to drink. She would have liked a cup of tea but there had been no sign of that last night and she consoled herself that a bottle of water would suffice.

She was getting hungry and wondered whether she needed to find Nestor for permission to make some breakfast.

He was seated at a small table in the kitchen with a cup of coffee in his hand and the newspaper spread out in front of him. It looked like he had already had breakfast by the look of the empty dishes and he looked up as she walked in.

"My kitchen is well stocked. Make yourself whatever you would like for breakfast. I have a meeting and will be heading out shortly."

Sage nodded and headed for the fridge, hoping for some eggs and some bacon or ham. She saw a loaf of bread on the counter and decided on an omelet with toast.

She opened different cupboards looking for a bowl to whisk the eggs and a cutting board to cut up the onion and the ham. Nestor made no attempt to guide her to whatever bowls or pans she needed, letting her look in the different cupboards until she found what she wanted to use.

He continued to sit and read his paper but she could feel his eyes on her as she worked.

Finally, sitting down on the other chair she began to eat.

He folded the paper and putting it to the side stood up.

"I don't want you to leave the house while I'm away, Sage. I won't have an un-protected wolf running around my city, and certainly not a female wolf. If you need something or have a question, my number is by the phone along with my second's if I don't answer."

He left his dishes on the table and walked out.

Sage finished her breakfast and took all the dishes on the table to the dishwasher, placing them in as she would if it had been hers. She tidied up the kitchen and headed back to the living room. There was a tv on the wall and a remote placed on the coffee table within easy reach of the couch.

She picked up her phone and sent a text to Bran stating that they would be having a chat when Nestor returned from his meeting.

Bran returned her text with one of his own.

"Phone with developments."

She sat down, turned on the tv and started to flip through the channels. Nestor obviously didn't watch much tv because it looked like he had only a very basic package; news, weather and a few local channels. No sports, no movie channel, no documentaries. There were no racks of DVD's, or any kind of surround sound in view. She wondered how often he had the pack over for an evening. In her mind, this few channels and no movies in sight lent to the belief that whatever they did as a pack was more orchestrated than spontaneous.

She shook her head. Boy, he was just confirming her original opinion on how traditional he really was. She stilled her thoughts on checking the kitchen for a transistor radio on a counter.

She looked at the time on her phone noting it was nearly noon. She heard a car pull up on the driveway and turned off the tv, but continued to sit on the couch.

Nestor walked in and she could see him sniff the air. She wondered if he was checking for visitors or whether she had prepared lunch.

He walked down to his office and placed his briefcase on top of the desk before returning to the living room.

He walked in and sat in what looked like a modern throne and put his elbows onto the arms, steepling his fingers in front of him.

"Well, Sage. You've had some time to think about us. I'm curious to know what decisions you have made. I've tried to set out the expectations of our family here. We would be happy for you to join us as long as you fully understand about our pack structure and our feelings on certain matters."

Sage chose her words carefully.

"Last night I spoke to Bran after I retired for the night. He asked me what my gut feelings were. I'm not sure but you may have heard that he, or more specifically Charles rescued me from my last pack a while ago. I spent the last twenty years putting myself back together with some help from a number of friends."

Nestor nodded. He had heard about that bad business and the fallout that had ensued. Bran had ordered the entire pack dismantled and wolves were scattered over a number of states. His pack had received a couple of members who refused to discuss the situation but the simple fact that when they heard Charles was in the area they literally disappeared until he returned home.

Since the number of female wolves was always very low compared to male wolves, any female was treasured and protected, almost to a fault. Nestor had heard that two of the females in New Mexico had moved to the eastern seaboard in order to gain some independence.

Everyone knew Adam Hauptman had a number of females in his pack and he seemed to integrate them with little to no fuss.

She spoke again.

"I left my first pack because I was being abused and feared for my life. I left Bran's pack because I thought I needed to start a new chapter in my life, not because of danger," she added quickly.

She played with the small pillow that had been leaning on the couch but was now in her lap.

She seemed to come to a decision and raised her eyes to the Alpha then dropping them again.

"While I respect that your pack seems to be very well run and everyone is comfortable in this environment, I just cannot imagine myself living here. I think that in the years since I became a member of the Aspen Creek Pack I was allowed to shoulder more responsibility and conducive to male werewolves than your pack would ever feel comfortable with. I think I only came to that decision when faced with an entirely new way to run a pack, or in this case, an old way."

She tried to soften her next words.

"My personal opinion, if I can be so bold to state, is that I believe the reason why you haven't had any new members is that word has leaked out about your ideals and we as a species have moved on from that mentality. Saying that, I think that it would be in the best interests of all parties if I leave and return to Montana."

Nestor nodded his head. Deep down, he was feeling a sense of relief. In his heart he believed that there would never be a place in his pack that she would feel completely relaxed in.

He had lain awake most of the night worrying about how the pack would cope with this new development. He used to be more liberal in his views but so many of the wolves under his care had made it perfectly clear that they wanted to run their lives like their forefathers in the old country. Was it wrong, he wondered? He checked down the line feeling for impatience and irritation at last night's meal. While there had only been a few wolves for the supper, they included most of the upper echelon of the pack where the majority of the decisions were made.

He thought carefully before he spoke.

"In some ways I am sad that you see us as almost Amish in our lifestyle, but for us it works, and I guess that's what we have to acknowledge. I will contact Bran and figure out the parameters of you heading back."

He smiled.

"As you can probably guess, I too am completely unwilling to let a female werewolf travel alone. Unfortunately, I don't have any members who can take that much time off to escort you, unless you want to sell your car and fly home."

Sage pondered her options.

"Well, I really like my car and it has never given me any reason to sell it, yet."

She paused.

"I'm assuming that Bran gave you an order to call him with what is happening. If I may, I'd like to bounce something off him after you speak."

Nestor looked at her then pulled out his phone.

Bran answered on two rings.

"Hello Nestor. So, what do I need to know about this situation and how can I help?"

Nestor smiled. He had always enjoyed dealing with Bran. He was so very no-nonsense in his dealings at the yearly meetings with the Alphas.

"Sage and I have had a very good conversation and I think that we both agree that while she is certainly welcome to join our pack, I frankly don't think that she would be very happy here. As you know, we are very traditional and the pack seems to enjoy it that way. At the same time, I've come to realize that maybe we haven't had too many inquiries from other wolves to join us for that very same reason. Word must have gotten around about our philosophies."

He paused then spoke again.

"I have Sage here with me and I have also stated that I too am very uncomfortable with her travelling back to Montana alone. She wants to keep her car and that itself poses a problem since I cannot ask any of my men to travel with her for such a long distance. She has mentioned though, that she has an idea and wants to bounce it off you."

Bran spoke.

"Thank you for letting me know the situation. Sage has been a very valuable member of our pack for some time and there are a large number of residents who are really missing her. I'm not sure if she realizes how many friends she has in this town."

He paused.

"You say she has a plan."

Nestor looked at Sage gesturing if she was ready to talk to Bran and she nodded.

"Sage wants to speak with you and I'll just pass my phone to her."

He looked at her.

"Do you want me to leave the room?"

Sage just smiled. It was a polite question but since all werewolves had excellent hearing he could hear the conversation from the other room anyway.

"No thanks, Nestor. You can stay and hear what I propose."

Nestor handed his phone over to her and leaned back into the chair. He could feel his muscles relax and confirmed with himself that this was the right decision to let her return. He honestly believed that she would not have been happy with his pack. Not that she had the wrong attitude, but her ideas and his and his pack's ideas would never agree.

Sage spoke.

"Hi Bran. If I can, I would like to return to Aspen Creek."

Her face wrinkled.

"Unfortunately it took a long trip and issues along the way to realize that Aspen Creek is where I belong. I guess there is a saying that home is where the heart is, and Aspen Creek appears to be my home."

She took a breath.

"I realize that you are probably muttering about me travelling alone again will be totally out of your comfort zone, so, I was wondering if …"

And she stopped.

**A/N – so you are sitting there thinking that this is ending quite complacently, eh? Mwahahaha.**


	11. Chapter 11

**This chapter is long, but there was no good place to break it up. All mistakes are mine.**

Chapter 11

"Do you think Asil would be willing to fly down and we can travel back together?"

Bran smiled.

She was trying to obey his wishes on not travelling alone. She was trying to find a solution in her own mind of one person she could trust and Asil's name appeared to pop right up.

He reasoned that they would have two long days in a car together, just the two of them. If Asil's ears didn't fall off with her chatter, they might actually take the time to reveal their true feelings and finally acknowledge that they needed each other.

While Asil was an old wolf, he still had a few years in him and Sage would keep him young, or at least young at heart.

It sounded like a good idea. In fact, it sounded like a great idea.

He smiled as he spoke.

"I'm sure he can take a few days off from his greenhouse. After all, he keeps bragging that his watering system is the best of the best and he could step away for a while and nobody would even know he's gone."

He drummed his fingers on the table.

Sage sat there with her lower lip between her teeth. She didn't want to make it sound like she needed rescuing because he could become unglued at a moment's notice and charge in scaring everyone.

"You know Bran, I think that it might be better if you ask him. Then, if he doesn't want to, I'll know that whatever we had between us will continue to remain as friends only. If that happens, could Tag fly here?"

Bran thought about the request.

"I can contact him and someone will get back to you, but I do have a question."

He paused.

"Have you called him since you left?"

A tear made its way down her cheek and a soft 'No' came from her lips.

"I was hoping he would call me."

Bran shook his head.

He hung up and Sage gave the phone back to Nestor who was continuing to sit in his chair watching.

"I assume he'll get back to me very soon."

She looked at her watch.

"Well, it's almost lunch time. If you want, I can check out your kitchen and make something."

Nestor looked at her then shook his head.

"I have a restaurant that I like to go to just down the road. If you want to join me, we could take a drive down there for some authentic Mexican fare. You didn't seem to have trouble with the stew last night with all its' spices but if you'd rather stay here and make something…."

She smiled and standing up shook her head.

"I would love to get out. I haven't been to Santa Fe in a long time and I think it's probably changed a bit."

She headed to her room for her purse. Bran liked to arrange things very rapidly so that he could go on to other duties and she was expecting him to call, soon.

()()()()

Asil got a call in his head from Bran. Could he come and see him at his earliest convenience, which was Bran translation for 'move it'.

He turned off the tap. While the automatic watering system was working properly, he still liked to get his hands dirty and that included personally watering some of his little ones.

He opened and slid through the door, heading to his house for a coat, and footwear. He dismissed that there was at least two feet of snow on either side of the walk. He liked to work in the greenhouse barefoot reasoning that Sari had always worked in her garden barefoot and he had adopted her routine. He drove to the house and parked, walking up the stairs and opening the door. As usual, he didn't knock.

Taking off both his boots and his coat, he stepped to the door of the study.

Bran was working on his computer again and Asil waited for him to lift his head.

"You called?"

Bran nodded and waved him to a seat.

"I have a small problem," and Asil tensed up. "It seems that I was given a wrong impression of the pack that Sage was heading to and I have spoken to both her and the Alpha."

Asil was sitting up straight in his chair and he appeared ready to leap out of it.

Bran put his hand up and stopped him.

"No Asil. She's safe but it appears that when I spoke to Nestor of the Santa Fe Pack, and he said they were a traditional pack, I didn't fully understand what his interpretation of 'traditional' was."

Asil was almost vibrating with tension. If they had harmed even one hair on her, he wasn't sure how he was going to control his wolf in retribution.

Bran spoke again.

"Sage and he have come to a consensus that she not join his pack and she is asking if she can come back. Now, I still don't want to have her travelling alone," and he grimaced at the memory of worrying the whole time she had made the last leg, "and…," he hesitated.

Asil spoke.

"I am volunteering to fly down and drive back with her if you want me to, Bran. I can take a few days off and will ensure she arrives safely."

Bran appeared to be considering the offer. He was internally amused that this old wolf was so easily manipulated in his state of distraction but he kept his voice calm.

"Well, that would solve a lot of my problems if you would. By any chance, have you talked to her since she left?"

Asil grimaced a bit and shook his head.

He sighed and almost whispered.

"I was hoping she would call me."

Bran mentally shook his head at these two very stubborn people. He watched Asil walk out the door to make plans. He would contact Bran with the details and Bran would pass it on to both the Alpha and Sage.

Bran shook his head. He was too old to be bothering with affairs of the heart.

()()()()

She was just finishing her meal and she and Nestor had had a good conversation. Nestor was trying to pick her brain a bit about gradually changing the dynamics of his pack.

Sage sat with her face slightly wrinkled. She was careful as she spoke.

"Well, I think first you really need to have an information meeting with both your pack and their spouses or significant others. This will affect everyone and if they feel the need or the desire to stay the same, well you might not have anyone join unless they too have the same philosophy. At the same time, you have to make it clear that there will be no repercussions if they want change and you are not willing to accommodate that change. There always has to be some give and take although everyone will defer to you as Alpha."

She dropped her eyes and played with her food. This could be very dangerous territory to be advising an Alpha on anything, and especially from a woman but he had asked for her opinion.

She didn't want to dump on his parade but the simple fact that Alphas dictated how the pack was run sat squarely on his shoulders and he must be willing to accept some of the blame. Wolves took orders and if they had remained using old ways for this long it must point to the fact that Nestor liked it that way and had forced his pack to also conform to it.

Nestor too was playing with his fork in the Spanish rice before he spoke.

"While I'm sorry that you will be leaving, it might be the starting point that brought this to the forefront. I could see both consternation but also a bit of interest as you made your queries and your opposition to our plans known. It may well be time to take a look at our policies and make some changes."

Sage felt the sudden need to change the subject before it got too heavy and she spoke.

"I saw you come in with a briefcase and you were in a suit, so what is your professional occupation?"

Nestor smiled.

"I've been an investment broker for a long time. I sense trends and when I moved my pack to Santa Fe a number of years ago, I started up my own firm. A number of my wolves are employees and even with the downturn in the economy, we are fairly confident that we can weather the storm. "

He looked at her.

"If Charles wasn't in your proximity, I'd offer to handle anything you wanted to forward my way. Obviously due to our longevity, we need to move things around now and then and I have a number of older wolves who utilize my services."

Just then Sage's phone rang and she fished it out of her bag. She looked at Nestor as if asking if it was ok to answer it and he nodded his head. He would be able to hear any conversation anyway.

Sage flipped up her little phone and spoke.

"Sage here."

Nestor could hear Bran on the line.

"I spoke to Asil and I hope that he'll be contacting you. If he will not or cannot, I will forward on the information. He's making plans to fly there and travel back with you."

He stopped, then spoke softly.

"The ball's in your court, Sage. I can only do so much."

He hung up and Nestor's phone rang.

He picked it up and Bran spoke.

"I'm not sure if you're in the same room as Sage but I have one of our wolves flying down and will drive back with her. Thank you for your hospitality on looking after our girl. She's very special to both myself and my pack."

He hung up and Nestor put down his phone on the table.

"Well, I guess we better go so that you can get ready to leave our beautiful city."

He paid for the meal and they stepped out into the sunshine.

Nestor was thinking to himself that whoever came better move fairly quickly. There was a full moon in five days.

They had almost reached the house when Sage's phone rang.

She looked at the display before flipping open the lid.

"Hi Asil. "

She waited and Asil cleared his throat.

"Bran gave me a bit of a heads up that you are coming back and I volunteered to fly down and accompany you on the drive."

She nodded her head sadly. He sounded so very neutral.

"Well, after a good conversation with the Alpha, "and she hesitated, "I realized that I did not do my research on their pack dynamics. My fault really. I blame it on hiding too much in Aspen Creek."

Nestor shook his head at her taking the blame. A few days ago he wouldn't have been surprised but now he felt somewhat embarrassed that she was giving him an out. She really would have turned his pack on its' ear if she'd stayed and it might have been interesting in a dangerous sort of way to watch.

Asil also shook his head.

"How can you find out that without actually being there? I think you're being too hard on yourself, but I'm just phoning letting you know that I've booked a flight out of Missoula tomorrow and will be there late tomorrow night."

Sage looked at Nestor before speaking. He had nodded his head at the possibility of one more guest in his house.

She smiled at his understanding.

"I'm actually with the Alpha right now and he's agreeing that someone will meet you at the airport and you can stay overnight at his house. Unfortunately we will have to leave pretty soon since the full moon is almost upon us and I don't want to get caught away from home."

Asil nodded his head. He could feel her on his face as he had walked outside last evening.

"I'll text you with my travel arrangements and please thank the Alpha for his kindness."

She hung up as the line went dead. She looked at Nestor and spoke.

"Thank you for allowing Asil to stay the night. I would like to leave fairly early to get home in time. I, for one, don't want to be stuck in some strange town when I feel the need to change."

Nestor blanched finally putting two and two together. Asil, as in Asil the Moor was coming?

Cars were pulling into the yard and Sage looked out her bedroom window. It looked like there were even more of the pack this evening.

A number of men were carrying covered platters and they headed around the side of the house where she guessed they would enter the kitchen.

She looked at herself in the mirror and then walked out the door, preparing to walk down the stairs. She could hear voices and then silence.

She walked into the dining room and the room was almost full of wolves talking. She waited for permission to move further in and spied Nestor in the corner speaking and gesturing.

She could hear plainly the conversation.

"No, Sage will be leaving tomorrow. She and I both realized that our pack dynamics and her idea of pack structure would not compliment each other. No, as you well know, I'm not known for forcing someone to stay if they don't feel comfortable. Yes, we will be addressing some things in the near future that we may want to change. No, there is not a shake-up or a revolt going to happen, at least on my watch!"

Austin came up to her and tried to take her hand once again. She put her hand behind her and stepped back and Nestor was by her side almost immediately with his hand up to grab him by the throat. All conversation stopped and Austin lowered his head in submission.

"You will apologize to the lady, Austin", came a growl.

Austin glanced to his side at Sage and spoke softly.

"Sorry, but you are so beautiful and I couldn't help myself."

Sages' eyes narrowed slightly. She was beginning to have a very bad feeling about him and over the years she had learned to trust her feelings.

Keeping away from him kept her busy all evening as other members of the wolf pack either introduced themselves or reacquainted themselves. When they heard that Asil was arriving tomorrow, most of them literally stood back. Asil, as in Asil the Moor?

There were stories and folklore about him and he was visiting their pack? There was a sense of morbid curiosity about meeting this man among men and most were hoping to have the pleasure of being in the same room as the legend. No wolf in the room had ever met a wolf as old as he.

This time, Sage met some of the wives when they arrived after the meal to clean and tidy up. She helped in the kitchen and chatted with them, putting them at ease. A few of them had been worried that a female wolf in the pack would make their husbands 'look around'. After all, Sage was a beautiful woman who carried herself with grace and confidence. After literally assuring them that she would have had no designs on their men they relaxed and the atmosphere grew less serious.

One of the women asked if Austin had been a bother and Sage just nodded her head. They pursed their lips in annoyance.

Deacon's wife who was the pack second spoke.

"He's always coming on to us and we are always careful to never be alone with him. Someday he's gonna go too far. Unfortunately he's Nestor's cousin and he thinks it's a game. It's only fun until someone loses an eye, as they say."

She gathered up her now clean platters and headed for the side door to leave with the other ladies following.

Sage walked back into the main house and headed upstairs. It had been a long night and since she wasn't pack she was not allowed in the meeting going on in the living room.

She prepared to get ready for bed, had her shower and was standing at the mirror applying her night face cream when she heard a sound outside her bedroom door.

She straightened up and was walking toward the door when the bathroom doorway was blocked with Austin standing there. She remembered that she had forgotten to put the chair under the doorknob and she cursed herself for her carelessness.

Austin looked at her in her night apparel and smiled. He came in and closed the door, locking her in the bathroom with him.

She backed away from him until she was almost wedged against the shower stall.

"Get out of my bathroom and go home, Austin. If I scream Nestor will be up immediately if you take even one step closer to me."

Austin smiled.

"They took off for a quick run on the property. It's just you and me and I'd like to get to know you a bit better."

He smiled lecherously and she could smell his excitement. She, on the other hand, could feel her fear creeping out.

He reached for her and she prepared to defend herself. The room was too small to evade him forever and he had her trapped. He moved closer, wedging her even more into the corner. His body was literally vibrating with excitement and her fear ramped up. She suddenly reached out, taking him by surprise and clawed his face with her nails. He roared in anger and struck her on the face. She let fly with her fist but the strike was without much power since she was wedged in the corner and didn't have much leverage. He grabbed her and she was fighting but he was stronger than she was and she was momentarily wrapped in his arms. She kicked and struck him on the inside of his knee, generating a howl of pain. He released her as he bent over and she kicked him in the head, sending him crashing back against the shower door. He released his hold on her and as she opened the bathroom door to escape he grabbed her again from the back pulling her back.

Her elbow slammed it into his solar plexus making him inhale sharply and he let her go. Now being in a larger room she could square off and face him. His face was mottled and his anger made him rush his charge.

She was now ready for any attack and vowed to defend herself. She had had lots of training to defend herself over the years and the teachings came back. Let him charge and take him off balance. Channel yourself and don't let fear guide your moves. Pick a spot and hurt it. Make him do a stupid move and wait for an opportunity to take him down. Scream, howl or swear.

Austin attacked again and she was ready. Kicks, teeth and nails were all weapons and even in human form they were deadly. She was now empowered and tried to finish it off but he was very strong and she was starting to panic. She was trying to protect herself but the room was too small and she was constantly on the defensive fending off his attack.

She could faintly hear noises in the house and jumped as the bedroom door exploded and a tan and gray wolf charged in. He joined the fray and she watched as it literally tore into Austin. She stood back shaking as another wolf entered the room. He immediately took a defensive position in front of her.

She watched as the wolf took one more swipe at the body and stepped back. He was covered in blood and pieces of clothing.

She had by now lost any power in her legs and slid down the far wall onto the floor hugging her legs to her and tears were streaming down her face. She must have been in a mental state of lockdown for a while as when she looked up Nestor was standing in front of her naked and covered in blood.

He spoke.

"We were out having a run when I noticed that Austin hadn't joined us. Deacon and I raced back and could hear the scuffling as we approached the house."

He took a shuddering breath as he looked behind him at the remains of his cousin.

"I let his behaviour go on too long. The pack mates have told me on more than one occasion that they felt uncomfortable near him but I thought it was harmless and he was just trying to be a playboy. It appears that I was very wrong in my reasoning."

He sighed and spoke again.

"His mate approached me. She wanted to leave him because of his wandering eyes, but unfortunately I tried to convince her that he loved only her and was only pretending."

Deacon came into the room dressed in a pair of sweats and a t shirt and tossed similar clothing to his Alpha.

"Deacon will escort you to another room while we arrange to clean up this mess. If you will excuse me, I need to call Bran and let him know."

He gulped.

"I wouldn't be surprised if I get a visit from Charles. This is inexcusable and I must take responsibility for this whole unfortunate incident."

Nestor left the room after looking at Deacon and it was almost as if there was some form of communication going on. He nodded and walked over to her, putting out his hand and gently assisting her to her feet. They walked toward the door with Deacon at her side trying to block the view of the carnage.

He almost put his hand on the small of her back, but she flinched as she saw his hand lift and he put it down again, but pointed to the living room downstairs.

She settled on the couch and literally began to shake. Deacon stood up and taking a throw from the back of a chair, he carefully tucked it around her.

She nodded at his thoughtfullness and lifted her feet up under the blanket.

Nestor walked into the room and his face was pale and his lips were pursed together.

"Sage, Bran wants to talk to you."

She reached out and took the phone, putting it to her ear and spoke.

"Bran…"


	12. Chapter 12

**Patricia Briggs owns these wonderful creatures. Oh, you want them back? Darn, I thought I could keep them for awhile. Ya know; picnics, family reunions, coffee buddies, star gazing. All mistakes are mine.**

Chapter 12

"Bran, this is Sage."

She noted that her hand holding the phone was shaking.

Bran spoke gently to her, wanting to hear to not just her words, but the tone of her words.

"Nestor gave me a quick overview. Tell me what happened from when you headed into your room."

She shuddered at the memory but the gentle order centred her enough to speak. She elaborated on how she had finished packing and then headed into the shower. Her voice shook slightly when describing how she heard a sound near the window and then Austin standing and blocking the bathroom door and how he had forced her into the corner. She spoke how the training that Charles had taught her kicked in and she had attacked when she saw an opening and as he was recovering she had managed to escape into the bedroom with more room to defend herself. She spoke how a wolf had broken down the bedroom door and killed Austin. By now, she had tears running down her cheeks at the memories of how close she had come to being brutalized or killed.

Her eyes were closed as she spoke feeling the couch cushion sink beside her and felt strong arms gently pulling her into the side of a chest. Her nose recognized that it was Nestor and she felt safe enough to relax.

Bran listened and when she had begun to pull herself together he spoke.

"Should I send Charles?"

Sage was absolutely sure of his query and she knew the immediate decision was hers but there was no hesitation.

"Please, no, Bran. He looked after it as Alpha, but as Austin's relative my condolences go out to him to having looked after the problem."

She spoke again.

"Asil's coming tomorrow. I need to tell him in my own way what happened and I really hope he doesn't find out before he gets here."

They both became silent knowing how Asil was. If his wolf emerged literally all hell would break loose.

Bran was drumming his fingers on the desk and his frustration at the situation was very apparent.

"Put Nestor back on the phone please."

Nestor, who had heard every word had his hand out to receive the phone. He stood up with his face devoid of emotion and walked out of the room to his office.

Deacon stood watching Sage try to pull herself together and he spoke.

"Would you like my wife to come and keep you company? Do you need the pack doctor? Do you need some ice where he hurt you?"

He seemed completely unsure of how to help and she took pity on him.

She had risen from the couch and was now sitting in a chair with the blanket wrapped around herself. The sides of the chair gave her some comfort and the feeling that she was in control of the situation. The couch had only exaggerated that she needed help. She could feel herself still shaking and her voice was soft as she whispered.

"I'll be fine thank you, but if there's any tea in this house, I could really use a cup of it."

Deacon nodded and looked toward the kitchen. He had no idea where it would be and would need to call his wife on how to make it but he would try.

"I'll be right back. Will you be ok here for a few minutes? I'll just be in the kitchen."

She nodded her head, but her hands were still shaking slightly. Her adrenaline rush had passed and she felt herself beginning to crash.

He walked out and literally a minute later Nestor walked back in. He stood on shaky legs and his voice was sad.

"Bran will be sending Charles out after the full moon. He wants him to assess the situation and make recommendations as to my leadership and continued existence on this earth, I suspect."

Sage threw off her blanket, stood up and put her hand on his arm.

"Well, that gives me time to talk to Charles, and also Bran then, won't it. I see nothing wrong with the pack other than a wolf who could not or would not act in a civilized manner. That being the case, they may put you on notice, but I don't see where you could have done anything other than pull him aside and check out his intentions. I do feel for his mate though. I suspect that he has always been the playboy, hamming it up in front of females. It must have been hard for her to see her husband act like that."

Nestor nodded and he looked toward the stairs.

"Well, it's obvious that you need somewhere else to sleep tonight. I have another room on the same floor or a smaller one just off the kitchen. It used to belong to my housekeeper but she left some time ago and it's vacant. Or, you can sleep downstairs in a basement suite I have there for emergencies."

His first thought was that this was truly an emergency.

Sage considered her options. She wasn't sure how much she would be sleeping but she was sure she didn't want to even attempt it anywhere on the second floor. She hated basement suites at the best of times. Her mind flashed back twenty years. She had been locked downstairs in a basement suite.

She knew that in her heart the house was safe and would be guarded, but well, she had thought that before, and look where it had gotten her.

"I'll take the maids room, if that's OK, but I'm not sure how much I'll sleep though."

Nestor pulled out his phone.

"Marianne, Deacon will be spending the night at my house. We had a bit of a situation and I need him here. I will need your assistance also and will call with the details later."

He hung up as Deacon walked into the room with a cup on a tray with cream and sugar. He set it down on the coffee table and nodded.

He would stay outside patrolling tonight ensuring she was safe. He made a mental note to phone his wife. Austin's wife, Lauren would need to be advised of what had happened and he suspected that Marianne would also be spending the night awake comforting her friend.

He saw Nestor put on his shoes and grab his keys. Once again there was silent conversation and Deacon nodded. He would stay and keep her safe as Nestor would go and report what happened to Lauren.

He heard cars pull up and some wolves enter the house through the kitchen. They would clean up the mess upstairs. He suspected that the pack would all be having a very restless night. They would have felt the pack bond shudder as Austin breathed his last breath and while he acted like a jackass around women, he had been a good pack member. Deacon suspected that there would be some re-positioning going on and mentally prepared for more bloodshed.

()()()()

Asil had woken up a number of times through the night and while he couldn't pinpoint what was wrong, something was certainly pinging his radar.

He tried to stay calm in the airport as he waited for the call to board his flight. Finally he heard the announcement and he lined up behind the others. He tried to stay calm as people encroached in his personal space. He had texted his flight information to Sage and was puzzled to see that she had only responded with a 'K'. That worried him. Sage was a super texter. She used her maximum letters on any subject and she responds with a K?

()()()()

Charles received a call from Bran and headed to the house. He knew something serious was up as his Da was in the kitchen making breakfast burritos. He sat at the counter and watched as Bran cut up the vegetables and whisked the eggs. He noted that there were a number of wraps waiting for the egg mixture. He listened to the coffee gurgle into the pot. It looked serious.

Bran plated the burritos and nodded for Charles to grab a coffee and then sat down at the breakfast nook beside him. He took a bite of his burrito then squirted some hot sauce onto the plate then dipped the burrito into it again before taking another bite. He looked at Charles.

"I have a problem."

Charles raised an eyebrow. He hadn't felt anything but his Da was usually on top of things.

"Sage was attacked last night in the Alpha's house by a wolf who was killed before she could be seriously injured. I was initially worried it might be the Alpha but it appears to be a relative. They have cleaned up the mess and the wolf's mate is being cared for. At the same time, Asil is right now on a plane to Santa Fe to ride back with her and she begged me to let her tell him what happened when she feels it's time, and safe."

Charles stopped eating. He had been talking to Anna just a few minutes ago about Sage returning and she had admitted that she was missing her best friend. How was he going to get through a conversation without her demanding to contact her friend? He nodded his head. He could talk to Anna and explain the situation and she would keep it quiet. But, and it was a big but. How could anyone control Asil? Bran was the strongest around and long ago, Asil had deferred to Charles and Bran. Between them, could they keep him stable long enough to calm down? Could Sage help with calming his wolf? Would they be cleaning up a huge mess if it didn't work?

He continued chewing hoping Bran would release more details.

"They plan to be back before the full moon so we need to prepare for Asil to stay busy and not head back and destroy the entire pack. I might need to pull in Anna on this one."

Bran continued.

"I did mention to Nestor that you would be making a trip there. I am comfortable with you putting him on notice but Sage was adamant that he had handled the situation and that she was sure that he would be making some changes to the pack. I understand that they had a good chat before this happened and she gave him some ideas for," and he smiled, "modernizing the pack."

Charles chuckled at that. Trust Sage to even bring it up. That pack probably never had met nor probably never would meet someone like her. She was one in a million.

It didn't sound imminent that he was needed and he would thoroughly investigate as was his nature. He would check it out and talk to Bran. He also felt sure that he would be hearing from Sage. She was one of those forces of nature once she got on a mission and he wondered if her new objective included Nestor and the Santa Fe Pack. Or, would she be too busy trying to prove to Asil that she was stronger now and had recovered from the attack?

He looked at his now-empty plate and wondered if he needed more food.

Bran spoke.

"I have another problem. It seems that the rental car I arranged for Tristan to return here in has been located at the Mexican border. There is no sign of him and I suspect that he has pulled a runner and is loose in Mexico as we speak. We haven't a lot of wolves in that area but I've given instructions to be on the lookout for him."

Charles smiled. Mexico was a big, open place. Nobody would ever find the body.

"I'll make sure my passports current and wait for some news," and his eyes changed color.

Yup, he needed to go home and eat some more.

()()()()

Nestor and Sage were standing in the arrivals lounge as Asil walked through the door. He was only carrying a small duffle and walked past the carousals with the luggage already coming out the shoot.

Sage drew an inward breath at the sight of him and Nestor looked at her. Hmmm. There might be more to this than he first thought.

He was standing waiting as Asil made his way towards them, striding purposefully down the hallway. Asil had his hand out to greet the Alpha and spoke.

"Thank you for looking after our girl. I'm here to take her back home."

He really wanted to add, 'where she belongs', but that would have been presumptuous in front of a stranger.

Nestor spoke. "My name's Nestor Ramirez. Pleased to meet you. I must admit, your name is spoken around here with great reverence if not some fear. A number of my wolves come from families from Spain…"

He stopped as Asil's eyes changed and he growled softly.

"That was a long time ago and best forgotten."

Nestor gulped and changed the subject.

"You are welcome to stay in my house, but I know that Sage is anxious to be on the road early tomorrow. The full moon is creeping closer and she would prefer not to be on the road during that time."

Asil looked at Sage and he smiled noticing that the Alpha had used her words.

Nestor gestured and they began to walk to the parking lot where his Range Rover was parked.

Sage opened a back door and slid in and Nestor shrugged when Asil walked around to the other back door and slid in beside her.

He pulled out and headed to his house, still weighing the pros and cons of inviting a few wolves over for the evening.

He drove but glanced now and then into the rear-view mirror.

Sage had not spoken a word on the way back to the house and Asil was looking at her, noting her tense stance and her obvious refusal to chat. His eyes had narrowed as he assessed the situation but then Sage spoke up.

"Nestor, I think that Asil and I should leave as soon as we get back to the house. We can both drive and I'm sorry for the effort you have put out, but the sooner I leave, the sooner you can get back to your normal activities."

He looked at her and then at Asil who had a questioning look on his face.

"You are both welcome to stay, but at the same time, I understand your desire to leave."

Asil looked at Sage, then Nestor and his eyes narrowed. Something had happened. He just knew it.

Nestor could feel the power radiating off Asil and wondered how it would have been for such a dominant wolf to stay in his house overnight. He could feel his uneasiness start to emerge. Maybe she was on to something by leaving.

He left it at that having a feeling that somewhere on the road she would tell her travelling companion what had transpired. He was almost positive that he did not want to be anywhere near the Moor when he heard.

They pulled into the parking area and by her car. She had never unpacked anything except her small travelling bag and her rose and as she walked into the house to retrieve them, he looked at Asil.

"I hope she is treated well. I have a feeling that we are losing a very special wolf and we never really even got a chance to get to know her."

Asil nodded his head.

"You are so right. She is one very special person."

He shook Nestor's hand and waited for Sage to reappear.

Sage walked out the door and Asil took both objects, walking to the car to stow them in the back seat along with his small bag. He waited by the passenger door as she hugged the man and spoke a few words. He could hear very plainly what she said.

"I know you will be fine. I'll talk to both Charles and Bran and explain the situation. Call me. I'm a good sounding board."

She stepped back and headed to the car, smiling as Asil motioned that she was to drive first. He disliked big cities and would take his turns outside on the highway.

Nestor watched as they drove away. He had some work to do and pulled out his phone.

**A/N – I will be posting a new chapter on Wednesday.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you Patricia Briggs for these characters.**

Chapter 13

Asil watched Sage as she drove. She was not chatty, she drove with tensed muscles and her eyes, oh her eyes. They had a bit of a wild look. There was definitely something wrong.

They filled up with gas and grabbed something to drink. It was getting very dark and time to switch drivers.

Sage seemed to make a decision and pulled off into a little rest stop area.

Looking over the area Asil noted that there were no rigs parked for the night, no travel trailers boon docking or any other kinds of traffic who were in the area. He could see the lights of vehicles as they sped along the highway and the sounds as they passed.

Sage spoke.

"Asil, I need to get out and go for a walk and I really need you to stay calm while I tell you something. I just can't have you going off on me because, quite frankly, right now I'm not in a very good place."

She shuddered as if cold, but opened the door of the car and got out. She had slipped on her winter coat but still appeared to be shivering. Asil thought it was strange since he was wearing just a dress shirt.

He opened his door too and stepped out, watching as she came around the car to him.

His eyes changed.

She took his hand in hers and pulling him to walk with her, she spoke.

"Asil, I need to tell you something."

She squeezed as she gently pulled him to walk with her along a path. He could feel her tension ramp up and unconsciously his wolf also tensed.

Sage looked at him and noticed his eyes had changed to wolf yellow and she stopped.

"Please Asil, I need you as you."

He nodded and tried to relax, fighting his wolf to back down.

She began to walk again and started to speak.

"You know, Nestor and I had a good talk about what his pack was like. Frankly I can't see how they've managed to survive this long with that mentality, but well, they all seemed like one big happy family there."

She looked out over the field.

"A large number of the members came over for supper and a pack meeting then they all changed and went for a run. Since I didn't become pack, I headed upstairs and gathered up what I didn't need for the next day, had a shower and was just getting ready for bed when a man cornered me in my bathroom. He had given me a bit of a hard time earlier and when I talked with the ladies in the kitchen earlier they mentioned that he was known for flirting and to watch him."

Asil began to breathe a little more rapidly.

"He said he wanted to get to know me better and one thing led to another and all the training that Charles taught me came into play and I think I surprised him in resisting. I managed to get in some good shots of my own and was able to escape back into the bedroom where I could have some room to move. I really believe I was slowly getting the upper hand when the bedroom door exploded and two wolves came racing in. One of them literally tore Austin apart and it took me a few moments to realize that it was Nestor the Alpha with his second, Deacon right behind."

Asil began to tremble and Sage stopped walking.

"Austin was his cousin, Asil, his cousin. He killed him to protect me."

Asil tried to contain the snarl.

"When did this happen?"

Sage shrunk under his gaze. He was in full-on dominant mode now and she could literally feel the fury emanating from him.

"It happened late last night. I couldn't spend the night on the second floor where it happened so I stayed in the vacant maid's room downstairs. Deacon patrolled all night outside trying to make me feel safe."

Asil's nostrils were flaring and he growled.

"And when did you tell Bran?"

She whispered almost to herself.

"We both talked to him late last night and Bran says that Charles will be paying them a visit in a couple of weeks after the full moon. I want to give them both my side of the story before he leaves. His only mistake was not taking Austin seriously."

Asil was pacing up and down the path having let go of her hand and he snarled.

"First things first. That was not his only mistake. He must have known that his cousin was acting like that. He should have cut this off right at the beginning. A good Alpha anticipates problems before they become problems. If I were Bran I would be seriously considering options with respect to the pack dynamics and their leader."

He paused to get his breathing under control.

"As for the second matter. Bran let me fly here and pick you up and you were not planning on letting me know this had happened? Is that why you raced me out of town?"

Sage shook her head vigorously.

"I just couldn't tell you Asil until we had put some miles on away from Santa Fe. Your wolf is on edge as it is and if it knew what had happened, I suspect that there would be a lot of vacancies in that pack, if you let anyone survive at all."

Asil considered his options. He was ready to snatch the keys away from Sage and race back to dispense his brand of justice, but the simple fact that Sage was standing there looking in shock at the happenings over the past day stopped him. He suspected that she was still fighting the terror that had completely incapacitated her oh so many years ago. He hadn't been around but he had heard the stories.

He could see that she was literally dead on her feet. Had she even slept last night, listening for every sound and wondering if she was going to be attacked again?

He looked at her as a tear, then another slid down her cheeks and landed on her jacket. She was holding her arms around her as if she was cold.

Asil strode closer to her and wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back with his large hand and murmured soft Spanish words in her ear. He had only a fleeting thought that he had done the same to his Sari when something bad had happened and she had headed to him for comfort.

They stood like that, her nestled in his strong arms. The sounds of the highway seemed to have muted as they stood there, embracing. Time passed. It could have been a few minutes or a few hours.

Asil picked up Sage like she was a small child and she put her arms around his neck and lay her head on his chest as he walked back to the car. He carefully set her down in the passenger seat and reaching over, he hooked in her seat belt, giving her a soft kiss on the lips as he leaned back.

They both looked surprised at the show of affection.

Asil closed the door softly and walked around to the driver's side and slid in. He carefully put his seat belt on and turned the key in the ignition.

Sage watched as he turned the wheel of the car to leave hoping with all her heart that he was not heading back to Santa Fe.

He instead turned right and headed down the highway towards Montana.

She fell asleep nestled into the seat and didn't notice that Asil had taken a hand off the steering wheel and had softly placed it over her hand laying in her lap. He squeezed it just a little and drove one-handed down the road.

He had much to think about.

He thought about the fact that he had tossed and turned all last night unable to sleep. Had he sensed her terror and the danger she was in? Should he confront Bran with the accusation that he had left without knowing what had transpired?

His wolf snarled to himself and he had trouble forcing it to back down. He acknowledged that Bran was probably correct in not telling him. He had to climb on a plane with so many innocent people who were just flying to their destination. It was not their fault that he didn't like to be near a lot of people. He liked his personal space but acknowledged that it had been some time since he had objected to Sage being in his personal space.

The miles rolled on under the tires and looking over Asil could see that Sage was sound asleep. Was she sleeping because of extreme exhaustion, or the fact that she felt safe in the car with him?

He pulled into a gas station and filled up, also stocking up on drinks and sandwiches.

He didn't feel tired even though he had been up for over 24 hours but looking over, Sage was still sound asleep and he didn't want to awaken her. She looked so peaceful laying there and a part of him wanted her to trust that he would get her to her destination safely.

Before Asil could position the sunshade to keep the morning sun off her face, a sunbeam woke her up. Her eyelashes fluttered before her eyes opened slowly and Asil watched as she stretched very stiff muscles.

She sat up and looked around, noting that there was snow on the ground. How far had he driven?

She looked at him and couldn't resist asking.

"Asil, where are we?"

He looked at her and spoke softly.

"You were so tired and looked so peaceful and relaxed that I just kept driving. I stopped for gas and some food knowing that you'd probably wake soon. I don't need much sleep and just kept driving. I made the decision that we could just keep on driving, and sharing taking the wheel and just drive straight on through. If nothing stops us, I figure we should make it back to Aspen Creek today."

She sat and pondered the situation. Up until now she had not even thought of where she would stay. She could always book a room at the motel again until she decided on some living accommodations. Unfortunately it was still winter and if she wanted to build something, well spring was coming in a while. She could always stay with a friend, but Anna and Charles only had a one bedroom home. Bran and Leah were most definitely out even if Leah had OK'd that proposal.

Asil seemed to have read her mind.

"I'm not trying to pressure you but I have sufficient bedrooms for a guest if you need a place to stay until you decide. No price."

Sage looked at him and weighed her options.

It was an offer made with the best of intentions. Then again, had it been made as a friend only? Was there more to this? Did she want it to be more?

Sage sat and mulled it over in her head. Asil let her think about it, but he too was thinking what he had just said.

Was he just willing to continue to think of them as friends only? If he stopped to think about it, he had spent a good portion of the last 200 years alone except for when she had come into his life.

He suspected that Bran had suggested that she begin to drop in oh so many years ago, but they had begun to fall into that comfortable feeling, like a well-loved sweater. It had a few holes and was wearing in a few places but it felt so good when slipped on.

He couldn't help it. He was male and the thought of her sleeping in a room in his house excited him. Was it only an itch to be scratched?

They drove on, changing drivers as they stopped.

Asil was behind the wheel as he flipped on his signal light to turn into town. He looked over at Sage and she had her bottom lip pulled between her teeth thinking.

She seemed to make a decision and putting her left hand on his forearm she spoke.

"Thank you for the kind offer, Asil. I promise not to be a bother if your offer still stands."

He nodded his head and turned down the lane to his house. He pulled the car into the open space in the garage and turned off the ignition.

He felt drained; of emotion, of energy and of trying to keep his wolf in check after the past few days.

They both climbed out and Asil grabbed their bags. Sage picked up her pot with her rose and looked sadly at it.

"I don't think it will survive. It's had a rough time."

Asil looked at it and shook his head.

"Oh, Sage. You are so very wrong. This rose will grow up strong and happy. It's had a rough life to start, but I suspect that with love and care it will blossom into a beautiful person, I mean rosebush."

He mentally kicked himself over the slip and strode out of the garage behind her. They dropped the bags on the porch and headed to the greenhouse. Together they set it back in its rightful place and gave it some water and a bit of rose food.

Then, closing the door, they headed back to the house where Asil picked up both bags and walked in. Sage followed behind him, hesitantly.

He showed her to a guest bedroom with one room separating his suite from hers and put her bag on a chair. He gathered some towels from his hall closet and showed her a bathroom for her own use.

She looked at the shower and he nodded.

"I'll be downstairs making us some supper. It's been a long day and we need to eat something soon."

He could hear the shower turn on and then off. He could hear her rustling around and finally coming down the stairs.

She was dressed in lounge pants and a soft looking tank top. Her feet were bare and she looked beautiful as she stood in the doorway to the kitchen.

Asil pushed down his thoughts and puttered in the kitchen. He already had the table set and a hearty soup bubbling on the stove. There were vegetables and a salad already in decorative bowls and she saw a freezer cake on the counter thawing. After so many years alone he was a very competent cook and set a balanced table.

Her mouth watered.

They ate in silence, each starting to fade from fatigue.

Sage spoke.

"I guess we should let Bran know we're here but I'm too tired to talk tonight. Do you think he will mind if I wait until tomorrow to let him know?"

Asil shrugged his shoulders.

"Tomorrow will be fine, I'm sure."

He didn't let her know that Bran had already checked in in his brain and would keep it secret that they had returned. They both needed some time to sleep.

Sage stopped.

"Asil, I forgot about your car. It's sitting in Missoula."

He nodded his head.

"That delivery kid that I pay way too much to deliver my groceries is hopping a ride into town in a few days and will bring it back."

Together they cleaned up the supper dishes and tidied up the kitchen.

He turned off the lights, and escorted her up the stairs, pausing as she stopped at her door.

"I'm just down the hall if you need me, Sage."

He watched as she nodded then closed the door softly.

He walked down to his room and also closed the door. He got ready for bed after a quick shower and lay there listening. He could hear her breathing in the room down the hall and the bed squeak as she lay down, then squeak again.

He heard her door open and footsteps down the hall. He tensed as his door handle turned. She stood there in the muted light and spoke.

"Asil, can I share tonight? I don't think I can handle alone."

He nodded his head and silently lifted the covers watching as she timidly stepped to the side of the bed and slid in. He covered her up and tried to remain calm as she settled in with her back to his front and her head on his shoulder.

She sighed and wiggled just a little and he wrapped an arm overtop her.

Sage spoke softly.

"Asil, if you'll have me, I would like to believe that I'm home."

Asil whispered in her ear.

Asil's wolf agreed and they drifted off to sleep together.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

Epilogue

Bran welcomed Sage back and while it is never pleasant she could feel the bond envelop her as she rejoined the pack.

The welcome back party was well attended and this evening they were out for a run on the Marrock's lands. All the weres had changed in the large Quonset on site and were now running through the snow. There were couples playing together and friends trying to out race each other. Some were tracking game but others were just out for a good run.

Bran looked around. He could feel the happiness in his pack and smiled.

He was trying to keep track of all his children. Anna had jumped on Charles and they were wrestling in the snow. Charles carefully tripped her and as she plowed into a snowbank, he lay on her. Her head rubbed his neck and she positioned her nose under his chin and sighed.

Tag and a couple more senior wolves were keeping an eye on some of the newer wolves trying to keep them calm and not resorting to fang and claw on such a happy occasion.

Leah was skulking around close to Bran but far enough away so he could keep his attention over his pack.

He spied Asil and Sage running together, then stopping near a small grove of trees. He watched as they touched noses, then she put her nose behind his right ear. He narrowed his eyes as he was sure she bit him gently with her teeth. Asil opened his mouth and closed it over her nose shaking it gently. They trotted in the opposite direction back to town.

Bran sighed.

Kids.

He turned away and lifted his head into the air, sending out a howl. He nodded as the sky was filled with happy voices.

()()()()

Charles would be heading to Santa Fe in a few days.

Both Bran and Charles separately promised Sage that he was on an information visit only and would have Nestor phone after the meeting. Normally either of them would have put her in her place and admonished her for meddling in upper echelon affairs, but her tearful pleading had tugged at their feelings enough that they had overlooked the transgression. Enjoying coffee by the fireplace they had discussed that she may have tricked them with her tears.

Bran had heard from a wolf in Mexico. He was fairly confident they had found where Tristan had gone to ground. He'd been spotted in a bar causing trouble.

Mexico had lots of open space; space to get rid of a body.

()()()()

Asil was in the spare bedroom. He stood by the table that held Sari's possessions. He picked each of them up and caressed them thinking of his mate from oh so long ago. He could almost feel her give him a kiss on his cheek as she drifted away. He wanted to believe that she was giving him permission.

Taking the now closed box down the stairs he could hear Sage puttering around in the kitchen. She was softly humming to herself and he smiled.

**A/N – thank you for reading and reviewing. Writing is a labor of love and we certainly make no money from this. I'd like to thank my beta for her help and thoughtful suggestions. She is a writer on this fandom and wanted to stay anonymous but thank you anyway.**


End file.
